The Royal Hearts
by Katiedid
Summary: Updated!! When Vegeta goes off to fight in a galactic war,Bra grows up and finaly starts her life.But then she hears her father might never return unless she marries a Prince Uub! B/U, Alternate Universe with no GT
1. Chapter One

Right at the end of DBZ . . . .   
  
  
Like a punch in the gut the fighters stummbled at the huge power. It was ten times larger the even Cell!!  
"Wh-what's that?" Trunks asked as he felt the power grow nearer. All heads faced the sky as a streek of energy flashed across the sky. It at first looked like a comet but the energy trail was blue, not red. As they looked closer they saw it was a type of craft shaped like a cone.   
"I knew it. I knew it." Krillen said. "Everytime we get together something like this happens."  
"Not EVERY time, Krillen." Chichi said. "Well maybe."   
"Lets go!" Pan shouted from her grandfathers wide shoulders. Gohan promptly reached up and lifted her down.   
"Oh no." he said. "You are going to stay here with your mother."  
Pan frowned and crossed her arms stubbornly. Goku looked over at the others.   
"Who's in?"   
"I am." Trunks said enthusiasticly.   
"Me too." Goten said.   
Vegeta shrugged. "Might as well."  
"I better go too." Gohan said. Videl crossed her arms looking like a bigger version of Pan, but said nothing.   
"I thinks I'll sit this one out." Krillen said backing away as if afraid they'd grab him.   
"I will too." Yamcha said. "But if you need my help just fly here and tell me."  
"I will wait also." Tien said. Chotzu nodded. "Tell us what's up."  
"Okey." Goku said. "Let's go."   
"Yes!" Trunks hissed as he flew into the air. Goten jumped up after him followed by Gohan and Vegeta.   
"Come back this time!" Bulma yelled.  
Goku smiled and took off.   
The five sayjins and half-sayjins flew over the dusty gravel and mountianous land, keeping their eyes open for any sign of the odd comet. After fifteen minutes of flying, Goten pointed ahead.   
"Look!"   
The cone shaped ship was loosing altitude and was speeding to the earth.   
"It's gonna crash!" Gohan yelled.   
They all swooped down and landed ten yards from where the ship looked like it would land. The speeding cone began to spin in a clockwise direction rapidly. It came down point first and the blue energy trail dissappeared. It rammed into the ground with a loud BOOM and cloud of dust kicked up. They sheiled their eyes in case any rocks came towards them, but none did. The all lowered their arms and stared.   
The ship was smaller then they all had thought. It was no bigger then a large cooler and could only hold something no bigger then a dog. Unlike the sayjin space pods, this ship cause no crater or even made nuch of a dent in the surface. The point had drilled into the earth leaving an inch of the top poking out. The flat end was also tiny, only a foot around, barely big enough for a child to squeeze through.   
They slowly walked towards the ship- if that is what it was- and looked at it.   
"Dad," Toten asked. "what is it?"  
"I don't know. Vegeta," he said turning to him. "you've been around the universe. Does this look familiar?"  
Suddenly an odd splashing sound came from with in the ship and a hatch opened from the top. Before they could react a large blob of blackish purple came out and jumped in the air twenty feet. As it came back down to the ground it took on shape.   
"Greetings." it said in a gravely voice that made them want to rip off their ears. The black blob had formed into a eight foot, muscular, creature with red eyes and four inch long talons. Its skin was still blue/black and bared its white broken teeth in an insane smile.   
"Katachi!" Vegeta said in suprise.   
Trunks turned to his father. "You know this, um, man?"  
The being called Kaktachi walked up and grabed Vegeta in a one armed bear hug. "Little ape. Haven't seen you in decades. Heard you went soft and settled down."  
Vegeta pulled away. "I'm as soft as a Biy`n rock bed. I heard YOU were dead."  
Kakatchi shrugged. "Roumers. But I have worse news."  
"Hold it, hold it, hold it." Gohan said walking up waving his hands. "Are you two friends? Or are you old enemies or-"  
"We are allies." Vegeta said. The enournous alien nodded. "We go back to my days fighting for Freiza."  
"That's what I'm here to talk about." Kakatchi said. He looked over at the others. He looked like he didn't want to talk in front of them.   
"They are okey." Vegeta said. "That is Kakarot, his son Goten." He moved over and patted Trunks on the back. "This is my son. Trunks."  
Kakatchi slapped Trunks in the shoulder and laughed. "I got a kid myself his age. Pretty girl."   
"So dad," Trunks said quickly. He was afraid this thing would try to set him up. "Should we go tell the others?"  
"This concerns no one but Vegeta." Kakatchi shouted. He took a threatening step towards Trunks.  
Vegeta walked up inbetween them. "If it concerns me and this planet then it concerns them.  
Kakatchi glared Vegeta in the eye and then turned and started back to his ship. "You have gone soft." he said. "I thought you could help."  
Vegeta reached out and grabed Kakatchis fore arm. "Tell me."  
The alien sighed. "The Aquarians and Monogatari are at war."   
Shock spread across Vegetas face and he let go. "H-how? The Aquarians and Monogatari are brother planets. They are the best of friends. How did this happen?"  
Kakatchi looked over at the others. "I will only tell the tale once. If there is anyone else who should know then let's go to them."  
Vegeta nodded. "Kakarot, we should go back to Capsule corp. amd let Kakatchi tell his story there and get some rest."  
Goku nodded. "But shouldn't we try to make him look less um,"  
"Weird." Goten said.   
Kakatchi laughed and seemed to melt on the spot. The black blob gurggled into the shape of a handsom teen around Goten and Trunks age. He wore an oversized pair of blue jeans and dark blue sweatshirt. His hair strill was a blackish blue and he smiled at then.   
"Shall we?"  
"How'd he do that?" Trunks asked astonished.   
"He is a Kakatchizukuru. King in fact." Vegeta said. "They can take any form."  
  
As they landed on the grounds of Capsule Corp. Bulma came rushing out and instantly hugged Vegeta and pulled his head down to her cheast.   
"I was so worried!" she cried. "Where were you? What happened?"  
Vegeta let out a muffled answer as Krillen, Chichi, Marron, 18, Tien, Master Roshi, OOlong, Puar, Umigame, Chotzu, Yamcha and Bra all came out.   
"We'll talk inside." Kakatchi said walking inside without asking.   
Bulma released Vegeta and looked at the boy who just went into the house.   
"Let's go in." Vegeta said rubbing his nose that was crushed in Bulmas bosom.   
As they went in Marron turned to Trunks. "Who's the babe?"   
Trunks stole a peek at Goten, who also heard, and did his best not to laugh. "You'll see."  
The z senshi all sat down and Kakatchi sat on the couch staring at the floor wearily.   
"Go on and take on your real form Kakatchi." Vegeta said. "It's okey."  
Kakatchi turned into the black goo again and formed into the eight foot blackish blue skinned alein. Bulma and Chichi, along with ahlf the room jumped back.   
"What is that thing?" Bulma demanded.   
"He is a friend." Vegeta sneered. "And he needs help. What is it Kaktchi?" None of them had ever heard Vegeta talk so nice to anyone before. Except Bra. "You said that the Aquarians and Monogatari were at war."  
"Yes." he said. "See it all started when the fall of the Changlings happened." He saw their blank expresions and explained. "When King Cold and his children were all killed. Well with no one to rule in their place, species began reclaiming their homes. Some even took more then their share. Remember?"  
Vegeta nodded. "When I first set out to look for Kakarot after we found out he surrvived Nameks blast."  
"That's where you were?" Bulma said. "I never knew that."  
Vegeta ignored her. "I thought you had it under controll?"  
"I thought so too." Kakatchi said. "But my armies were nearly wipped out. The King of Monogatari aided me along with Aquarians. You know how they were. What ever one does the other does too. Well after we sorted it out and gave the different species and aleins their own planets to start over on, we were at peace. But there were still many empty planets. War broke loose over who got what and why. More were killed in that war." He looked up at Vegeta. "You are a prince and have made many allies, where others cower at your name still. We need you. No one has ever been a better general of arms then you."  
Vegeta paused and looked around at his friends and family. "How long."  
"Months. Most likely years."  
Vegeta sent a glance at his young daughter and wife. "I'll do it."  
"Yeah." Trunks said. "We'll help too."  
"Sure." Goku said.   
"NO!" Vegeta said horsely. "This is my battle. You will only be in the way."  
"If they can help in any way," Chichi said. "then let them."  
"You do not understand." Vegeta barked at them. "I have been in the front lines and watched people lose their friends and family in a blink of an eyes. Sure you all are strong but there are fighters as strong as you are. Whole armies! I can not let you come and see that. This is a war. Not a battle that you hope to win in flashy moves. They will fight hundred to one to win. I will go alone."  
"But-" Goku started but Vegeta sent a warning glance to him.   
"Alone." he said.   
  
"Daddy!" Bra sat up in bed crying her eyes out. She had a terrible dream. A large shadow had taken her daddy and never gave him back. He cried out for help but she was so small she couldn't help.  
The hall light flashed on and in a second from waking up, Vegta was at her side and holding her.   
"Shhh," he said rubbing her back. "What is it? I'm right here."  
"Don't go." she cried clinging to his shirt front. "I had a dream that you were gone and never came back. I don't want you to ~hic~ leave."   
Vegeta lifted her up so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "Baby, baby, Princess. I will be back. How can I make you understand?" She wipped her tears and he handed her a tissue from her bedside table. "Kakatchi is a good friend. And he has a family like me. I want to help him out so he can hold his little kid like I can."  
"He ~hic~ has a kid like me?" she asked.   
Vegeta smiled and nodded. "A little younger. A girl named Bono. He loves he alot and I want to make sure he can see her again." He reached up around his neck and pulled off a necklace. It was a dark green circle with a red stone in the center. Little blue triangles decorated around the gem. He held it up. "This was given to my father before I went on a long journey. He said it would give me strength untill I see him again." Vegeta lowered it around her neck. She gasped and looked up at him.   
"Daddy, this is yours." she said. "You said it means your a sayjin prince."  
Vegeta smiled and blinked a few times. "I know. Now it is yours while I am gone. Can you keep it for me?"  
"Yes daddy." Bra said feeling very proud. "I will protect it untill you come back."  
Vegeta bent down and hugged her fearcly to him. He held her long into the night untill she fell asleep. In the morning he would leave and not return for many years, but she wouldn't forget. Neither of them will. 


	2. Chapter Two

Ten Years Later . . . .   
  
  
  
  
Bra brushed her back lenth hair out of her eyes as she waited for her ride home from school. She wore her red long sleeved blouse and black skirt that made up the uniforms at her school. She held her books closer and looked down the street.   
"Where is he?" she murmmered under her breath. Trunks told her he'd pick her up an hour after school because she had drama practice. Now everyone was gone and she was stranded.   
"Oh, I give up!" she said to herself. She went behind a building and flew up into the air. She made sure her skirt wouldn't fly up as she landed on the ground at Capsule Corp. She stormed in and nearly screamed when she saw Goten and Trunks sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching soccer.   
"Oh, hey Bra." Trunks said noticing her. "Rough day?"  
"You-you AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!" She slammed her books down and walked over and picked him up by his collar. "You were supposed to pick me up."  
"No." he said calmly. "I went by after school and saw you weren't there. I waited forty-five minutes then split. I assumed you got another ride."  
"Today was drama practice." she said. "Pick me up and HOUR after school. I told you this morning!"   
"Oops. My bad. How was drama practice?"  
Bra screamed again and went up to her room, making sure to slam the door. She walked over to her desk and picked up a pencil then remembered she left her homework downstairs. She did her best not to scream again, instead she snapped her pencil.   
Calm down girl, Bra told herself. It's not your fault your brother in a total nitwit. She looked at the clock and saw it was nearly time for her to meet Pan and Marron at the mall. Bra reached into her jewlery box and pulled out a red ribbon and tied her hair back with it. As she was about to close the box she froze. Sitting on top of her expensive gold necklace was the amulet her father had given her. Its red gem still sparkled like it did ten years ago. Her hand hovered over it and she slammed the lid down. She'd been stupid enough to wear it for the first seven years, beleiving if she did he'd come back, but now she'd grown up. In the past ten years she learned a few things. One, there is no prince charning, two, wishing is a waste of breath and mind power and three, not everyone gets a happy ending.   
Bra smeared on some lip gloss and ran out the door. On the way out the front her brother yelled something but she ignored him. She looked over and saw Marron and Pan waving at her from the front seat of a red sport convertable.   
"Sorry, Training Bra." Pan said using her kid nickname. "Back seat."  
Bra jumped in. "As long as I can get out of here."  
Marron stepped on it and the car streeked down the road. Marrons pink sunglasses looked at her with the rearveiw mirror. "What do you say we do a little shopping, read a few magazines, eat out and pick up some men."  
"I don't know." Pan said. "Dad got pretty mad with the last one I went out with. Just because he had one little tatoo."  
"That's it!" Marron said. "Let's all get tatoos!" Marron normaly was rather shy but when she was feeling wild she went all out.  
Bra laughed. "No way. Mom'll kill me."  
"Dad'll blow a gasket." Pan said thinking it over. "Okey." As Pan has grown so has her rebelious nature.   
"I'll go but I won't get one." Bra said. "Shopping first. I need to get my mind off things."  
  
Pan paid for their new shoes and Marron agreed to pay for the tatoos so Bra was springing for the food. She blanced the tray over filled up with chili fries, nachos, blooming onion, hot dogs, sodas and a salad. So many people stared at them the must've guesed they were waiting for someone.  
"So what did you mean?" Pan asked sipping her soda.  
"Hmm?" Bra looked at her over the pile of food.   
"In the car. What's got you so stressed out?" Pan asked.  
"Trunks." she growled. "He was not just late picking me up from school, he never showed!"  
"Trunks isn't so bad." Marron said. "Sure he's a little imature but so is Goten."  
Pan nodded. "What's the big deal? You can fly."  
"It's the princible." Bra said. "He never likes any of my boyfriends, never lets me go out late, he borrows my things without asking and he snores!"  
Marron and Pan stared at her for a moment, then they both burst out laughing. Marron wipped her eyes with a napkin and struggled for air.  
"Bra," she said. "Trunks is just playing the role of older brother. He wants you to be carefull."  
Bra snorted. "He can make me happier by letting me be free. I just want to be in one relationship were my boyfriend isn't afraid Trunks will come out and rip his head off for kissing me good-night."  
"Never happen." Pan said. She tossed her empty wrappers away. "Let's go to the tatoo parlor now."  
"You guys are really serious?" Bra asked.  
They both nodded and walked down the mall to a small parlor called 'Merlys Tatoos'.  
Inside the place was well lit and had pictures on the wall of what they could get there. Marron and Pan walked over and started looking and Bra became facinated with a picture of a silly elf. It was blue/green with long pointy ears that framed his face. It had mismatched socks on each foot. One was red and the other was orange and neon stripped. It's long hook-like nose was between two big watery eyes that were black and white. The elf looked at her as if it was clueless.   
"Cute huh?" a fat man said walking up to her. He wore a stained ACDC t-shirt and was balding on top. What hair he had left was long and tied back.   
"Neat little bugger but no one wants him done on them."  
Bra looked at the little elf. It was so well drawn. She looked at the artist. "Can you do it exactly like this?"  
"Sure can." he smiled. "Name's Merly."  
"Well Merly, I'll take him." Bra said reaching in her purse. "Take credit cards?"   
"Yeah. Pay after it's done so if it's not what you want I won't charge you the full price." He lead her to the back room and Pan gave her a thumbs up.   
The back room had more tatoo art on the walls and a long black chair in the center, that looked like a dentist chair. Bra sat down in it and smiled. the butterflies in her belly grew and she swallowed. What did she have to be afraid of? It would't hurt.   
"So where do you want it?" Merly asked, getting a needle ready.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah." she said thinking. "I guess on my hip. Towards the back." She pressed the side of her hip.   
Merly nodded and directed her to roll on her side. She did and heard, more then felt, the needle start into her skin.   
  
A hour later Bra, Pan and Marron had all been seen and each had their very own tatoo. Bras little elf wiggled on her hip and Marron went for a rabbit on her ankel. Pan was not subtle and had a Mighty Mouse on her fore arm.   
"Your dad is so gonna freak." Marron told her. Pans tank top didn't even cover her tatoo.  
"Good." Pan said. "He's been getting under my skin for a while now. Maybe he'll faint."  
The trio of newly tatooed teens went out for ice cream and then decided to head to Capsule Corp. to watch some movies.   
"Man," Marron said. "It's been a while since I saw Goten or Trunks." Marron was older by nearly eight years but acted more like an older sister to each of them.  
"Not much change." Bra said. "They both still work and train when they can."  
"Not as much as they should." Pan added quickly.  
Just then a hard power level hit Bra and Pan in the gut. They froze on the spot and looked around. Marron stopped licking her banana cone and looked at them.  
"What's the matter? You both look like you've seen a ghost." she said.  
Pan peered straight up. "It's comming from space. It's going to enter the atmosphere any mionute now."  
Sure enough, a bright cone like ship enetered and streeked across the sky leaving a blue trail. Because of the setting sun, no one could really see it but Pan and Bra. Marron too once they pointed it out. They all had the same reaction.  
"Let's tell the others." they all said at once.   
  
Ten minutes later Pan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Piccolo, Goku and Gohan all were flying to the place where Bulma estimated the ship would crash. Deep inside Bra knew that ship. It looked just like the one that came when she was a kid still. She didn't remember much but she did recall her father leaving after it left. To go fight in a war and mihgt never come back. The past ten years has been hard. Once he left they were all in high hopes he'd return soon. But the days turned to weeks, and weeks into months. Soon he was gone for an entire seven years. It was then Bulma confessed she didn't thinks he'd ever come back. Trunks agreed too as did the others. Bra agreed but she somehow thought that if Vegeta would show up one day on the doorstep, she wouldn't be suprised.   
"There it is." Trunkis said.   
"There is no crater or sign of impact." Pan said.   
"I know." Goku said. "Just like the other one."  
The landed in silence and prepared themselves for anything. Bulma said that if it was a sign from Vegeta for them to come back right away. Chichi, Yamcha, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Ox King, Krillen, 18, and the rest woulod be waiting at Capsule Corp.  
"Been like that for a while." Tien said landing next to them.  
"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.   
Chotzu looked over at the cone ship. It was drilled into the dirt like last time and only had a small hatch pocking out. "We were training nearby and heard the boom. We came here a little before you did."  
"Hasn't moved yet." Tien said looking at the white pod. Everyone stared at the hatch waiting for it to open when it did.   
A strange splashing sound followed by a few clicks. The hatch opened, but unlike the last time, a small blob of blackish blue slithered out and across the ground. Bra and Pan gasped as it took shape of a shiny female like human. But it's blackish blue skin was formed like a lether cat suit over her body and had braided black hair. Her red eyes gleamed at them with a question.   
"I am Bono, daughter of King Kakatchi. I come with word of the Sayjin Prince Vegeta." She looked at each one of them as she spoke. "Are one of you his life mate?"  
"I'm his son." Trunks said stepping forward. "Tell me, is he alive? Is he comming home? Where-"  
Bono held up a hand quieting him. "I am willing to tell all this and explain the situation."  
"Then we better get to Bulma." Goku said. "His life mate I think you called it."  
She nodded. "Lead the way."   
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.   
They were all at Capsule Corp. and was sitting around the living room listening to Bono tell of the war.   
"The war is over. Has been for two years. But the tensnion between planets still remains. Vegeta has become head general and has been repairing old ties and making sure the moment her leaves they will not be at one anothers throats again."  
"If the war is over then why hasn't he come back?" Bra asked.   
Bono looked Bra up from her feet to her blue hair. "I beleive I just explained that. He wants to make sure the war will not start up again. So far only three problems remain. One, the Aquarians waters has been poluted by toxic blasts. Their entire planet is water except for one island which is their capital. Vegeta is calling in Scum Eaters to clean up."  
"Scum Eaters?" Gohan asked.  
"The feast on polutants." Bono explained. "That should be cleaned up in a matter of months. The second is that the Monogatari is becomeing a refugee planet for those who lost their homes in the war. We have to see that everyone has an equal chance of starting over."  
"And the third?" Bulma asked.   
Bono stole a quick glance at Bra and then back to Bulma. "The King of Monogatari has a son, a Prince named Uub. Uub has battled along side Vegeta through out the entire war and has earned the highest ranks. He is young and volunteed to fight for Vegeta in the armies. The King and Queen were not about to send off their only child without a price. The price was that when the war was over Vegeta would find a sutible princess for Uub to marry. Uub was only ten then so everyone thought the war would end quick and still have plenty of time to find a bride for him. But the war didn't end quick. Many died and others fled or were imprisoned. Before we knew it Uub was now a man of twenty and still had no bride. If Vegeta doesn't keep up his end of the bargin he will never return here."  
There was a still silence and Bulma let outa little whimper.   
"Not a problem." Trunks said getting their attention. "The Aquarians waters are almost clean, organizing some people shouldn't be that hard and dad can just grab a girl for Uub so then he'll be home. No sweat."  
"There is a time limit to finding a wife for Prince Uub." Kak said. "At twenty-one he must at least pick a wife. Uubs not picky but his parents are. She must be a princess, must be elegant, must be a virgin, must be able to act like a queen and so on. Vegetas in way over his head. Originaly the Monogatari thought-" Bono stopped suddenly and looked away. She seemed embarassed.  
"What?" Goten asked. "Do they want you to marry Uub?"  
"NO!" Bono said as if she was insulted. "What a vile thing. Uub is of a Monogatari for crying out loud. My species wouldn't touch them with a ten foot stick."  
"Ok, ok. Sheesh." Goten said. "So what did you mean?"  
She looked at Bra. "The King hoped Vegeta would marry off his daughter to Uub."  
"What!" Bulma cried out. "No way! Vegeta wouldn't do that!"  
"I know Vegeta." Gohan said. "And he's not that low."  
"He did say no, you know." Bono said calming them down. "The Monogataris always wanted a sayjin in the family. They only agreed to let Uub go to war for marrage after they heard Vegeta had a daughter."  
"How absured." Chichi said. "Bra is a bright young girl and has a wonderful future ahead of her."  
"The General Vegeta has only eight months left to find a sutible bride. Or else he will be confined to Monogatari never to leave." Bono said. She stood up. "I must be leaving now. I will return in eight months. With good or bad news."  
"Wait!" Bra said jumping up. "If he is bound to Monogatari can we ever visit him?"  
"Monogatari will allow no visits. It will be part of his punishment."   
"Punnished for not finding a wife for some Prince?" Trunks said in outrage.  
"For making a promise he cannot keep." Kak said. "Loyalty is what the Monogataris are based on." She sent a regretfull look at Bulma. "I hope he finds one soon."  
  
Bras mind was moving in overdrive. She might never see her dad again. He will be stuck on a planet and never see his family again. Just knowing he was alive was hurting her but not being able to see him? Pain shot in her belly. All he needed to do was find a wife for some guy and he'd come home. But the King and Queen had particular tastes. If she could take his place she would.  
She will.  
"WAIT!" Bra yelled as she ran to the door and blocked Bonos path. Bono placed her hands on her hips and glared at her.   
"What now?"   
Bra bit her lip not beleiving she was going to say this. "I'll do it. I'll marry the prince."  
"What?" Bulma ran up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure? Are you crazy?"  
"Yes." Bra nodded. "If it will make it possible to see dad sooner then yes."  
"This is nuts." Trunks said walking up. "You are only 17!"  
"Some species mate at one year of life." Bono said.   
"Are you sure." Bulma asked saying each word carefully.  
Bra smiled at Bulma. "Yes."   
"How are we sure the King and Queen will even like you?" Marron put in.   
"There is a way." Bono said. "With my ship I can contact the Monogataris and ask them."  
"Can I talk to my dad?" Bra asked hopefully.  
"Possibly." the alien said. "If he is within range."   
An hour later Bono sat in the lab of Bulma and Dr.Breifs rewireing her ships transmitter to pick up on Earths frequency. She sat in a pile of loose wires and chips, and every once in a while a spark would light up.   
"Done." Bono said simply. "I'll contact Bang at the royal palce. Princess Bono to Bang, this is a response to Earth."  
A few static blurrs came in and finaly a voice. "Bono? Where have you been girl? the Qualeese has been wild up here."  
"Really?" Bono said. "I'll be home soon but I have something to tell about Princes Uubs bride. I'm with Vegetas family and his daughter has agreed to marry him."  
Silence then, "Tell me her Facts."  
Bono looked at her. "We need to know full name, age, birthdate, location, virgin or no, power level and health."  
Bra sighed and gave the info but was a little embarassed about the virgin part.   
"Bra Constance Breifs. Age: 17. Born: May 5th on Earth. Virgin. Eduaction: Equal to full studier. Power level: 20 klips. Health: no sign of illness and is fertile."  
Static filled the room and Bang came back on. "I will adress the queen and King. Wait please."  
"Bang?" Bono asked.   
"Yeah?"   
"Can they talk to Vegeta while you are off?"  
"Vegeta is on a ship in the Doran galaxy. I'll try but you might not hear him."  
More static came in louder and a voice echoed in the room a few minutes later. "Hello? Is any one there?"  
"VEGETA!" Bulma cried. She pushed Bono away and she crawled to mic.   
"Bulma?" Vegeta static voice said. there was along pause. "Kami it's good to hear your voice again."   
  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think. Review, please. 


	3. Chapter three

Five months later Bra was on a ship destined for Monogatari. She didn't know how she did it, but in a few short days she'd see her father again. And her husband-to-be.   
Pan, Trunks and Goten were training in a special gravity room Bulma had installed in the ship that Kakatchi sent for them. Most of the old gang was staying on Earth, (too many space adventures already) but Bra needed her friends. Pan and Marron convinced their parents to go with her, saying she needed proper brides maids. Besides, Goten and Trunks was with them. Goku and Chichi were there too. Bulma said they both needed a vacation. Dr.Breifs and his wife, Mrs.Breif, wasn't about to miss out on their grandchilds wedding.   
At first the long trip was filled with anxiety and restlessness, but then Mrs. Breifs pulled out wedding catolouges from her suit case and gathered all the women around.  
"Mother," Bulma said. "This will be an alein wedding. They might not have the same customs we do."  
"So what?" Mrs.Breifs asked. "My little angel of a grandchild is gonna get eveything her heart desires at this wedding."  
"Except the groom." Pan teased.  
"Oh come on." Chichi said. "Maybe I'll be love at first sight. Me and Goku met at the world martial arts tournoment and got married in the same day. We hadn't seen each other since we were little kids but . . . love is love!"  
"Grams, you are a hopeless romantic." Pan said. "But maybe I am over reacting. Maybe he'll be really handsom."  
"Looks aren't everything." Mrs.Breifs scolded. "My honey may not look it but he's an angel in disguse."  
"I know." Bulma said. "At first I thought Vegeta was a big jerk. But then he let me see his soft side."  
"Dad has a soft side?" Bra asked. "Where was it? In a jar?"  
"You laugh, but he really was one of the most carring people I knew."  
Bra cringed. Bulma said 'knew'. For a long time she taked of him in the past tense, as if he was dead. "What about what Bono said. She wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. Called him vile."  
"He is a prince." Marron said dreamily. "I'll bet he's gorgeious."  
"Trunks is a prince too." Bra said. "And he used to eat tree bark."  
The group of girls laughed and across the room the men sat looking at them like they were nuts.  
"Women." Trunks muttered. "Who needs them?"  
"You okey man?" Goten asked. "Ever since we set off you've been mister bug-in-butt. What's wrong?"  
"How can Bra marry a guy she doesn't know? I don't know?" Trunks nearly shouted. All the frustration from the past five months was bubbleing up. "He could be a total abusive jerk! He could keep a girl on the side. He could be a tyrant or a snobish prince."  
"Calm down." Goku said slurping up some noodles. "You say he could be, but we don't really know yet. He might be nice. Vegeta must like him."  
"But- oh forget it." Trunks said. He put his chin on his fists with his elbows on the table. "I just don't like the idea of her getting married at all."  
Goku swallowed more broth. "Before you. you mean?"  
"Huh? That's crazy." Trunks said laughing nerviously. "I don't want to get married. I'm too young."  
"Dad was married at half your age, old man." Goten said.   
"I am not old!" Trunks yelled. The girls stopped their banter and looked over at them.   
"Yes you are!" Pan shouted.   
Trunks went red and growled under his breath. "I'm gonna go train." He stomped out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
Three weeks later they reached the Barrier. The Barrier was a group of well placed satelites that alert the planets it surrounds of intruders. This Barrier encircled Monogatari, Aqua, Draken, Gifup and other smaller planets.   
"Tell me your name and business here." A voice beeped.   
Bulma turned on a video screen and a man with a large metal helmet with up turned horns appeared.   
"I am Bulma Breifs and I am here to escort my daughter to Monogatari. Bra Briefs." she added.  
The man or thing, they couldn't tell whitch looked at a paper. "Ah, the bride of Prince Uub. You are very lucky. They are awaiting your arrival on pad 5. Follow the red light."   
Ahead the saw a small red light blink at them. The red light zoomed into the Barrier and Bulma followed causing the ship to lurch forward. They chased after the light and saw it went to a green planet and dissapeared.   
"Guess that's it." Bulma said driving the ship towards the palnet. As the ship shook into the atmosphere Bulma pointed below. A large circle with the red number 5 on it was beneith them.  
"That's the place the guy said to go." Trunks said.   
Bulma landed it with a thud and killed the power. She smiled at them. "Been a while since I drove one of these things."   
"No kidding." Pan said fixing her bandana.   
In no time they all had gathered their gear and capsuled the ship. Only then did they all dare to look around.   
The entire place looked like a peice of the garden of Eden. Wild trees grew taller then skyscrapers and vines twisted around a long wooden and rope bridge. The bridge lead across a wide canyon that had a river of blue sparkles below it. It was a mix of tropical rainforest and fariytale books. A long waterfall connected to river from a tall mountian top and splashed under causing water to come up into a rainbow.   
"Oh my." Mrs.Breifs was the first to speak. "Isn't it just . . ."  
"I know." Bulma said as a white bird the size of a car flew over them.  
"But where are all the people?" Trunks asked. He looked around and saw no sign of live besides to occasional bird or fish.  
"Good point." Goten said. "Shouldn't someone be here to escort us? I mean Bra is a princess."  
Goku tossed his bag over his shoulder. "Well I guess we have to cross that bridge."  
They all looked at the rickety wooden path.   
"No way." Goten said. "I'll fly." He grabed his bag and stood there. A puzzled look crossed his face. "Huh?"  
"Okey." Goku said jumping in the air. He fell back on his rear and looked up. "What the-"  
Pan and Trunks tried to fly, even Bra did, but none of them could do it. Marron smiled down at them.  
"Now you see hoe the rest of us feel." she said. She walked towards the bridge with a grin on her face. But as they went forward they saw a young girl standing on the bridge. They would have swore she wasn't there before.   
She bowed respectfully to them. She had brown hair twisted up in identical buns on each side of her head. Her long red kimono was decorated with yellow moons and stars. She wore an important looking sash going from right shoulder to left hip. It had a series of metals on it. The only thing that made them sure she was't human was that fact that she had light silver-green skin.  
"Hello. I am Meiko and I am to escort you to the palace." she said sweetly. "There you will meet general Vegeta and the royal family. Will you be needing help with your bags?"  
After they recovered from the shock, Goten flashed his dazzeling Son smile at her. "No need. We're very strong."  
"Um, there is something." Pan spoke up. "We can't seem to fly. Why is that? I mean, it's not the gravity. Grandma can move around easily here."  
Meiko smiled. "Many new commers have trouble adapting at first. The planet has a rare atmosphere. It absorbs new ki and energy. Sort of a safty procaution against intruders. Come with me and I will answer any other questions you may have. Do not worry though, in a few days you will be at full strength."  
Meiko spun on her heel and looked across the bridge. she seemed to just pick up her leg and she jumped across the large canyon.  
"Whoa." Trunks said as she landed on the other side.   
She turned and smiled at them. Chichi sighed and was the first to walk onto the wooden bridge. She had her purse slung over her arm and glared at the rest of them. "Come on!"  
Goku, Goten, Trunks, Dr.Breifs, Mrs.Breifs, Bulma, Marron, Pan and Bra all started across one at a time. As Bra was halfway there she realized that the vines on the bridge were not gorwing wild, but were in fact holding the entire thing up.  
When they all had made it Meiko smiled at them again. "If you all will follow me through the jungle we will reach the village where we can take a spider to the village."  
Marron looked at Bra. She mouthed the word 'spider?'.  
Bra didn't ask, but instead asked something else. "So, um, are you a Monogatari?"  
Meiko laughed a bit. "No. I am a Oper. A race in the Ice galaxy. A place of no sun."  
"So what are you doing here?" Marron asked.  
"Well," Meiko said. "I have known Vegeta for most of his life. So when the war started up I agreed to help him."  
"You knew him most of his life?" Trunks asked. "How? You only look like your fifteen."  
"Opers live for an adverage of four thousand years. I am only 426. That is why I appear so young."  
"Oooooohhh." Goten said as if her got it.   
"So what is the Prince Uub like?" Mrs.Breifs asked.  
"MOM!"  
"What?" Mrs.Breifs looked around innocently. "That's the question on everyones mind."  
"Still-" Bulma started.  
"It's alright." Meiko said. "It is only normal for a bride to want to know about the groom. Where yo begin? He is a born warrior first of all. He has always wanted to go into space fighting like Vegeta. Uub thinks Vegeta is the greatest man there is. They've become really good friends. Uub has been in the front lines since he was ten and has save countless lives. It was even he who instructed for this place to be open to refugees."  
"Any other points? Besides fighting?" Trunks asked.  
Meiko paused. "I don't know. He is funny and very kind to the orphined children. He comes down to the village we're going to now almost everyday. Who knows? You might meet him sooner then expected."  
Bra froze. "Oh no!"  
"What is it Bra?" Marron asked.  
"I'm not ready to meet him!" Bra cried. "I've been on a ship for five months straight. I don't even have make-up on. I look like a slob!"  
Meiko slimed again. "Don't be silly. If Uub has been playing with the children all day then he won't look his best either."  
"Chill out." Chichi said digging into her purse. She came out with a handfull of cosmetics and hair care stuff. "Here."  
"Thank you Chichi." Bra said as she walked and did her hair at once. Marron and Pan helped and in no time they reached the village and Bra was feeling ten times better.   
The village was made up of a dozen or so shacks made of straw. There was also little kids running around screaming and playing. A pir of boys spared by a lake as other older boys working in a nearby feild. Some kids ran poking each other with sticks and the adults just jumped out of the way.   
Meiko lead th way to tall two story shack and greeted a skinny old man in a baggy long dress. It was obviously a females garnet because it had purple flowers all over it.   
"Resa," Meiko scolded. "That is a ladies outfit."  
"I don't care." the man said stubbornly. "My robes are dirty and I don't like pants. I like a good breeze along my privites, thank you very much."  
Meiko sighed. "We need to take four spiders to the palace."  
Resa nodded and held up a long whistle, that was tied around his neck. He blew it and a rustleing of leaves sound came out.   
Soon a slight shaking yhappened and four spiders came from the jungle. Marron screamed. They were huge, as big as buses. Black and eight legged they came to a stop next to Meiko.   
"Hello Arun." she addressed the spider with the biggest fangs. "we need to get to the palace by sunset."  
The old spider talked in a gravely voice. "Get on. Me and my warriors will take you."  
All of the other spiders lowered to the ground. Marron looked at them and then at Goten and Trunks.   
"Blast me. Kill me now, because there is no way I'm getting on that thing!" she shouted.  
Arun hissed. "Ungratfull blood bag." 


	4. Chapter Four

The castle looked just like the one out of fairy tale books and paintings. Drawbridge out front, high towers, pointed peaks, even the stone griffens out front. Okey so it wasn't exactly like those castles. The palace was made up of white stones and the spiders seemed to know just where to go. They halted outfront and let them off. Goten hopped off the back of one of the spiders holding Marron. She had a death grib on his arms and looked as pale as a ghost.   
"You can let go now Marron." Goten reassured her. Marron let go and he set her on her feet. she gave a shakey smile at him.  
"Thanks."  
Bulma got off and whistled low. "Wow. This is amazing."   
"And dad should be waiting for us inside." Trunks said unable to hide his excitement. "Let's go already!"  
Meiko laughed and lead them in. Their was a circular stone ground past the gates. People had set up tents and shops selling wepons, potions and even fresh fruits. Bra saw alot of them looked like elves or majical creatures. To her left was a woman with fairy wings selling bread. Meiko took them up some small stairs and opened a large wooden door. Inside it was poorly lit and she walked down a hall into a open room. Red carpet with gold trim was placed leading up this hall and split into a left and right paths. Along the walls hanged paintings that varried in style. One was of a man pulling his sword from anothers body. The next was a purple unicorn nursing her young. Then came one of a bald bumpy-blue-skinned man who was smileing at them.  
Meiko came to a stop. "Do you wish to bathe and relax first of see Vegeta?"  
"Vegeta!" Bra, Bulma and Trunks said as one.   
"Very well then." a huskly voice called.  
Bulma froze and went pale. She took a few sharp breaths and turned to the sound.   
Leaning with his hip to the wall was Vegeta. He looked the same except he wore black sayjin armor and black under suit. At his side was a long narrow sword tied to his belt. He smiled and walked over.   
Bulma couldn't contain herself. She ran forward and dove into his arms. Vegeta laughed happily as she rained kisses all over his face. Trunks ran up and hugged him too.   
"Daddy!" Bra cried out. She ran and hugged him around the waiste. "I missed you so much." Bra felt tears run down her cheek and into her hair but she didn't care. Vegeta just held on tight to his family.   
"I will leave the rest of the tour to you, Vegeta." Meiko said. She turned and walked back down the hall.   
  
"So what was it like?" Trunks asked.   
It was an hour later and they all sat around a small table, packed with food.   
"Hard." Vegeta said holding Bulmas hand. "Everyday had a million decisions and a thousand lives depended on each one."  
"Wow." Bra said. She had forgotten how much she had hero worshipped her father.   
"I can tell you've gotten alot stronger." Goku noted. "Want to spar tomorrow?"  
"Goku!" Chichi said. "He hasn't seen his family in ten years."  
"Day after tommorrow?"   
"Okey." Vegeta grinned. "I just hope you haven't slacked off for these past years."  
"And we have Bras wedding to take care of." Mrs. Breifs said.   
"Can't it wait?" Bra asked. "I just got here."  
"Best not to." Vegeta said. "We have only two months to arrange everything. Guests, and having you meet Sater and Kri."   
"Who?" Marron asked.  
"The King Kri and Queen Sater. They are very interested in seeing you, Bra." Vegeta said. "They've heard many good things. That is if you are sure you want to do this."  
"I am." Bra said giving her dad her best smile. "I can't let you stay here and never see you again."  
"But you'd be here instead." he reminded her.  
"I know." Bra sighed. "But this way we can at least see each other."  
Pan leaned forward placing her elbows on the table and getting a stern look from Chichi. "So what is the Uub guy like? All we've heard is that he's a good fighter. Anything else Bra should know?"  
"Like does he have three legs or glow in the dark skin?" Marron asked.  
Vegeta laughed. "I forgot how nosey you women are. No, he doesn't have three legs or glow in the dark skin. He looks like a normal man. And he is a great fighter. He's saved my life a few times on the battle feild."  
"But you saved his too." a man said entering the room. He was short and old with no hair on top. His long hooked nose bounced when he talked and balanced his thin glasses.   
"Seferivy." Vegeta said. "Come here. I want you to meet someone."   
The man came over and introductions were made.   
"Seferivy is a trainer for the royal family for thirty generations." Vegeta said.   
"Oh shucks." Seferivy said blushing. "I just dabble in the fighting arts. I'm on my way to train the Prince right now in fact. Oh, he's been so nervious lately. Haveing not met his bride-to-be yet. Asking the same questions as you. Is she tall? Is she short? Is she quiet? Is she loud? Boy is chatter box of questions. Not at all like his normal self."  
"Good." Bra said. "Glad I'm not the only one who is nervious."  
Seferivy sighed. "What he's most nervious about is having to do the-er, um . . . . husbandly duities."  
Pan burst out laughing. She quickly covered her mouth but still giggled madly.  
"You know," the man said glaring at Pan. "the slaying of the dragon and receiving of the heart stone. The feat of doomed death. That sort of thing. That is why we are still training. If you want you may swing by and see him after you've cleaned up." He turned and walked away muttering something about battle axes.  
"Feat of doomed death?" Goten asked. "What is that?"  
"Oh," Vegeta said standing up. "The Monogatari have rituals he has to do to prove to his bride he is worthy. Death or marrige."  
"What? That is stupid." Bra said.   
"Tradition." Vegeta said. "I will lead you all to your rooms and once you are ready, if it is not too late you can meet Uub."  
  
"You look fine." Marron said smoothing Bras black dress.   
"But what am I saying here? Slut or wife to be?" Bra asked tugging the hem. It was her favorite black number and stopped an inch past the knee. the spagetti straps held it up but allowed enough of her cleavage to show.   
"Is it too tight?" Bra asked.   
"You look FINE!" Pan shouted jumping off the bed. "Uub is crazy if he doesn't think you're hot."  
"I guess so." Bra said as a knock came from the door. She went over and opened it. there stood Trunks, Goten, Bulma and Vegeta. "Where is grandma and Grandpa?"  
"And mine?" Pan asked.  
"They went to bed early." Bulma said still holding tight to Vegetas arm. "Ready to meet your future husband?"  
"Uh, sure."   
Vegeta nodded and lead then back to the place where they ate. The turned a corner and came to long rectaglulr room. Towards the back, on the stone floor, four men faught back and forth. Seferivy watched making notes and telling what the others did wrong in their attacks or praising the good. As they neared Bra saw that the four men all wore helmets, but were bare cheasted. It seemed that three of them were attacking the other one who wore a silver helmet with no neck to it. who ever he was seemed to be doing very well.   
"Vegeta!" Seferivy said waving. He snapped his fingers and yelled a few words in another language. they must not have heard because one man drew a dagger and stabed the silver helmeted man in the left shoulder. He cried out in pain and flipped the man away into the wall.  
"Jama saru!" he shouted at them. They all froze and obediantly stod up straight and put their arms at their sides. Seferivy smiled and motioned to Bulma, Bra, Pan and Marron. "Fujin."  
The four helmeted fighters all bowed to the women and straightened. Seferivy said more words and three of the men backed away. Only the one that was defending in the silver helmet stood left. He was tall and had deeply tanned skin wrapped over hard muscule.   
"Princess Bra, this is Prince Uub Majin of Monogatari." Seferivy said. Uub bowed and moved to take off his helmet but Seferivy yelled at him. "No removal of armor during practice!"   
Vegeta smiled. "It is good to see you again. My daughter and second born." Seferivy seemed to be translating everything to Uub.  
Bra didn't know what to do so she curtsied. She felt like such and idiot.   
Uub cocked his head to the side as if examining the fine print of a contract. He said a few words in that odd language to Seferivy.  
"Um," Seferivy started. "his majesty want to know, that if you are really a half sayjin, then where is your tail?"  
Bra swallowed and stared openly at the blood drip from the knife still in his shoulder. "Uh . . . . ."  
Uub looked at the knife, as if seeing it for the first time, and suddenly yanked it out and tossed it behind him to it's owner. The man caught it, wipped it off on his pants and sheethed it.   
"She had it removed at birth." Bulma said.  
Uub looked at her as a puddle of his blood dripped on the floor. "Fukanzen na." He then turned on his heel and walked away. The other three fighters folowed.  
Seferivy turned very red. "Um, go to Miss Das. I'm sure she can help with that situation." He turned and ran from the room.  
Bra saw why when she looked at her fathers face. His jaw was clenched and had a vein pulsing in his forhead.  
"Dad." she said calmly. "What did he mean by that?"  
"Excuse me." He let go of Bulma and went after the departed men. 


	5. Chapter five

"I have never seen your dad so pissed." Marron said as she painted her nails.  
"Then you don't know him very well." Trunks said. "I remember the first time I beat him in a spar. Whoa! Now that was nasty."  
"Wonder what funzen ha means anyway." Pan said.   
"It was fukanzen na." Bra said. The words were now imprinted in her mind. "And I'm going to find out."   
"How? Meiko said you won't need to learn Monogatari language because they all know basicly our language." Marron said.   
"Uub didn't." Bra said crossing her arms in front of her cheast. "He stood there like a peice of stone. How am I going to marry someone like that?"  
"I'd be wondering how you'd be able to sleep with the guy." Pan said. "He's like a robot. See how he faught?"  
"Yeah." Goten agreed. "Moves like an animal. Didn't even flinch when he pulled out that knife."  
"Just what every woman wants in a man." Bra said sarcaticly. "What did Seferivy mean go see Mrs.Das to help with my 'situation'?"  
"Shhh!" Goten said suddenly. He held up his hand to queit them.  
"What is is, boy?" Trunks asked. "Hear something?"  
Goten glared at him but then they all heard what he did.   
"Uub, you have to roll with the punches." a man said. "So what if she doesn't got a tail and isn't a fighter?"  
"So what?" a voice said that was clearly Uubs. "Did you see what she was wearing! Gokel? Yuka? Aiso?"  
"Yeah." Three voices said happily. They were comming from the outside garden below the balcony. Marron, Bra, Pan, Goten and Trunks all moved over to hear better.   
"And you would think as a future Queen and wife she'd look more presentable." Uub said. There was a poof sound like he fall back on to the garden.   
"She is beautiful though." Yuka said.   
Uub sighed. "So what? Beauty fades. But I've never seen blue hair before."  
"Never? Even on all the places you've been too?" Gokel asked.  
"Nope." Uub said. "But beauty isn't everything. So far all I've been told of her is how pretty she is. From Vegeta, Seferivy and even Meiko."  
"Well, you'll just have to dig deep. Maybe she has an unusual hobbie or talant." Yaka said. "You'll just have to get to know her tomorrow."  
"I'm going after the dragons tomorrow." Uub said.  
"Then the next day." Aiso spoke up.  
"Then I am going to the mountians for meditation."  
"The next?" Gokel asked hopefully.  
"Desert training."  
The three men groaned.   
"It you keep that up then you won't see her till the wedding night." Yuka said. "Just try to spend some time with a gorgeious woman. Just try really hard."  
"What will your parents think if you are not at the presntation tomorrow?" Gokel said. "You should stop by to see if she even will be your wife."  
"Maybe after I kill the dragon." Uub murmmered. There was some shuffeling sound and they heard them walk away from the garden.  
"Wow." Trunks said sitting back.   
"That JERK!" Bra yelled. Goten, Trunks, Marron and Pan all jumped away from her. She was grinding her teeth together and looked just as angery as Vegta did.   
"Not only did he know how to speak our language but he thinks I don't dress right! Idiot probly doesn't know a thing about fashion!" She growled deep like an angery wolf. "He doesn't think I can be good enough for his parents tomorrow then I'll just prove him wrong! I'll show that helmet wearing, stuck up, bleeding all over the place prince! Marron! Pan! Get my make-up."  
  
Bra swayed her way down the hall to the royal chamber with new confidence. She wore a red japanesse style dress that went to the floor and covered her upper arms. She didn't look like a prude though. The dress held tight to her curves and the bright red lip linner made her lips more pouty. Her hair was twisted up in an elegant bun with a few hairs hanging down. She was ready.  
"Are you ready?" Vegeta asked her. The whole gang wanted to come but Vegeta told them no. Only he and Bra planned to greet the King and Queen together.  
"Oh yeah." Bra said.   
Vegeta lead her into the room with her head held high. Stone pillars went down the walkway of red carpet to where two thrones sat high up. The king was a pale fair faced man with long jet blavk hair tied over his shoulder. He had no crown, but a emeral square jewel hung around his neck. The queen looked like his opposite. Tanned with white short hair in a pixie cut she looked down at them like she smelled something bad. She had rings and dangely braclets on that clinked as she fanned herself.  
"Sater. Kri. Good to see you once again." Vegeta said.  
Sater smiled and folded her fan. "As we are to see you. This is your daughter?"  
Bra bowed sweetly. "Bra Constance Breifs. It is an honer to meet you."  
"She seems nervious." Kri said. "Has she met Uub?"  
"In training. Not a nice first meeting." Bra said openly.  
Sater smiled and leaned forward. "I like this girl. Let me guess, kept on his helmet the whole time and was no doubt bleeding alot somewhere?"  
"You know your son well." Bra grinned.   
Kri cleared his throat. "You are indeed a sayjin of royal blood?"  
She nodded.   
"And you are still a virgin I hope?"   
"Yes." she said feeling her face warm.   
"Why do you want to do this?"  
Bra paused. She didn't think they'd ask that. She looked to her father for help and he only looked at her. "I- I am not going to lie. I am here to see me dad. I couldn't stand it if he was alive nad I could never see him again. I am willing to marry your son to keep his promise. I don't love your son. After all, I've only met him once. But from what I've heard he is a good man and is devoted to his people. Once I marry him I can promise that I will be a good wife and as fair as he is. Not much more. I can't promise I'll love him, or even like him for that matter. But I will be loyal."  
The silence in the chamber was deafening. As if someone had mutted the room.  
Sater and Kri looked at one another and stared closely. Bra began to wonder if the pair were psycic. As soon as she thought it the pair looked back at her.   
"Does she have the symbol of Sayjin Royalty?" Kri asked.   
Vegeta turned to her. Bra stiffened. What were they talking about? She didn't know she had to bring anything.   
"The necklace." Vegeta hissed quietly.   
Bra jumped and gasped. Did she pack it? She had entirely forghotten it. How could I? Bra thoought getting depressed. She knew how much it ment to her father. What could she say? I gave up and tossed it in with my junk?  
"I . . . " She looked into her fathers eyes and then up to the king and queen. "I have it in my room. If you'll excuse me I will go get it."   
Not waiting for a reply she darted from the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. She passed Goten and trunks in the hallway and the waved to her.   
"Is it over all ready?" Goten asked.   
"Not nearly." she yelled as she ran past. Up another flight and into her room she slammed the door behind her. Pressing her back to the door her eyes darted around the place. Where to look first? What if she didn't pack it? Wait a second- who was that?!  
Standing on the balcony, watering the flowers there, stood a tall handsom man with his back to her. He had dark skin and black spicky hair that stood straight up in a mow-hawk. He wore a simple white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black pants so tight they looked painted on. Bra let her eyes rome over his powerfull legs and thighs.   
She shook her head. No time for that now, girl. "Who are you?"  
The man didn't jump, he just turned around and looked at her. Her hair falling out of her bun and her panting sweaty body. Bra stood up and smoothed out her dress and tried to fix her hair.   
"I am here to water the flowers." he said in a rich voice. "I-er, his majesty wants the freshest flowers in his bride-to-be. I, well, didn't know anyone would be here. I thought you were with the King and Queen."  
The stress from the past few days crashed and Bra sat down on her bed. She felt tears sting her eyes and she didn't try to fight them. "I am. But that asked for this necklace my dad gave me when I was six and now I can't find it because I put it up. I never thought I'd see him again and if I don't marry this prince I won't."  
The man walked over and handed her a hankerchif. "Here. Wipe your eyes."  
Bra sniffed. "Thank you. And the prince, HA! He is like some stone statue. He hasn't said one nice thing to me since I got here and he is so up and mighty. I just wanted to look nice for him yesterday and he just walked off to bad mouth me with his friends." She blew her nose. "Oh, he's not for me."  
"That doesn't sound like the Prince to me." he said sitting down next to her.  
"Please." she said. "I heard him in the garden. Thinks I'm just a pretty air head just because I hate fighting. I only wanted to free my dad."  
"You really love him."   
"I'd do anything for him." Bra said looking into this strangers black eyes. "Even marry someone who doesn't like me." She wipped at her eyes. "Thank you for listening. I've been so nervious lately. I won't keep you from your work."   
He sat there looking at her for a little longer, then stood up. "I do have things to do, but I didn't mind listening. I hope you find what you're looking for Princess."  
"Call me Bra. Please."   
"Very well. Bra." He turned and walked out closing the door behind him.  
Bra smiled. At least some of the men here are nice. The necklace! They were waiting for her. Bra jumped up and ran through all her bags and drawers like a hurricane. She dug in her other jewelery boxes and her hand bags. Nothing. She jumped up and ran through the boxes of old Happy Meal toys and pieces of string.   
"Ah-ha!" she shouted with joy as she lifted it out. It's red and green gems still shined brightly. She put it around her neck and promised right then and there to never take it off again. 


	6. Chapter Six

"AKAI KEIHOO! RED ALERT! AKAI KEIHOO! RED ALERT!"   
Bra screamed and jumped up in bed. She had just gotten the first nights sleep since she got to Monogatari and now a loud voice was booming in the entire castle.   
Rushed foot steps came from out her door so she threw her robe on and looked outside. Men in armor and some still in bed clothes ran down the halls yelling orders and waking up others.   
"What's going on?" she asked grabing a nearby man who was buttoning his shirt.  
"The Qualeese are being attacked by the Duogs. General Vegeta is having all availible poilets go to the breifing room now." he said. Bra let go and went back inside. She tugged on a pair of jeans and pulled a oversized sweatshirt on over it. She grabed her capsules and goggles and ran down that way.   
"Bra!"   
She turned and saw Goku waving to her. She ran up. "What's up?"  
"Vegetas calling us to the meeting. Come on." He grabed her and they ran down to a well lit room with a table in the center. Vegeta stood pointing at a map. Trunks, Pan, Goten and two other men stood there.   
"Found Bra." Goku said walking in.  
"Good. she can go back to her room then." Vegeta said.   
"HEY! A man said you need piolets and I'm the best there is." Bra said. "You forget I am Bulmas daughter."  
Vegeta half smiled. "You're in. Just don't mess up. As soon as Uub gets here I'll inform you all of the situation. This is Que captian of the armies of the Qualeese and leader of the air piolts of Monogatari, Hikoo and Hae."  
The men nodded. The qualeese was tanned skinned and had scales instead of skin. No hair and a bumpy nose bridge. Hikoo was pale and musculare with blonde buzz cut, and Hae looked just like Hikoo but smaller.   
The doors opened and a man walked in pulling a green coat on over his bare cheast. "Sorry I'm late."   
"No problem Uub." Vegeta said.  
Bras eyes bugged out. He was the man from her room! That was Uub! The man with the gorgious body and black mow-hawk was Uub!  
"Everyone listen up." Vegeta said drawing their attention. "The Duogs have steered a series of astroids to the qualeese home planet. We have to go in by space ship and blast them out of the sky. Then another team will be on land to get any that get past or to shatter bits and pieces. I want Goten and Pan to go here, on the west side of the capital on ground. Trunks and Goku on the east. Bra, go with Hikoo to the air ships."  
"Can she handel a Pr70?" Hikoo asked.  
Vegeta nodded. "This girl can fly anything. Uub go with Hae. We're going to need you in the air on this one."  
Uub nodded and Bra glared at him. Why did he lie to her?   
"Okey, let's go." Vegeta said passing them each a head set. "Use this to keep in contact with everyone. Rememder, Goku, Pan, trunks, Goten, you will be the only ones on the ground besides the qualeese. We're counting on you."  
The group left the room and walked off in seperate directions.   
"Bra," Hikoo said. "I've never seen you fly before and I hope Vegetas mind is in the right place."  
"Just stay out of my way and I'll show you boys real flying." she said following him and Hae to the hanger. Inside twenty or so ships were ready for lift off and piolets were loading them up. They all looked like normal flighter jets and Bra hoped they flew that same too.  
"Bra go to the ship Pr70-3. Uub, get in the Pr70-12." Hae said getting in one of his own ships.   
Bra ran over and got in. She put on her goggles and adjusted her head set. A skinny boy looking 15 got in the seat behind her.   
"I'm Greal. Know how to fly one of these babies?" he asked buckeling up.  
"Gonna learn." she said reading the buttons. She reached out and flipped a red switch that closed the top.   
"What?" Greal exclaimed. "Y-you've never flown before?"  
"Sure I have." she said starting it up. "Just not any of these." the engine roared. "What a power!"  
She heared Greal wine in the back and she talked through the head set. "Hikoo, ready to blast off."  
"Hit it girl. Go after the medium sized asteroids first. Any too close to the atmosphere let the ground workers handel." he clicked.  
"Got it." She lifted the ship up and zoomed out the open bay doors. In no time she was face to face with a dozen other ships.   
"This is Leader Hikoo." a voice said over the head set. "Follow me and keep clear of other ships. A few voices echoed an affirmitive and they blasted off to the qualeese home planet.  
In no time they came to a series of astriods bigger then the enrite planet. Some of the smaller ones were already entering the planets atmosphere. Bra hoped the others got there in time.  
"Open fire when ready." Haes voice said.  
"The firing switch is the-" Greal started.  
"I know." bra said grabbing the red handel that looked like a gear shift. She found the trigger and smiled. "Hold on tight Greal!"   
She flew past the other ships and right into the middle of the asteroid group.  
"Are you crazy!" Greal yelled from the back seat. Bra ignored him and opened fire blasting a group of medium rocks. She grinned as their pieces burned up in the atmosphere. She moved on to the next one and the next one untill her section was almost clear. She aimed for an egg shaped one and raised her gunns.   
"CRRISHOOM!!"  
Before her eyes the asteroid blew up. She wondered how when another ship passed her. She mannaged to get a peek at the driver as it passed her.   
Uub.  
She watched as he blew up any thing just as she set her sights on it. She tugged on her head set. "Damnit Uub! Get out of my way!"  
"Sorry princess." he said. "I've been flying ships longer. You should back off."  
"Flying a ship and shooting are two different things." she said nailing a big one. She watched as Uub blew up the smaller chunks.  
"You're just upset because I fooled you yesterday." he said.  
"Fooled me! Fooled me!" Bra said spinning and blasting afew more rocks. "You down and out lied to me! You are the biggest most egotistical jerk I've ever met! And I come from Vegetas family!"  
"Um, Bra." Greal said in a small voice from the back seat. "I think-"  
"What about you?" Uub asked. "You dress up like a woman who is for sale. And you judged me before you even met me. Didn't even try to get to know me. Just stared open mouth like I was some freak."  
"You had a knife lodged in you shoulder!!" she yelled as she twisted roughly to the side to avoid another ship. She blasted her missle at a huge asteroid. "And you called me Fukazen na! What ever that means."   
"It means incomplete. Meaning you do not have a tail. What was the matter? Did it not match your favorite dress or something?"   
"You arrogant stuck up JERK! How dare you! The only reason I was even thinking of marrying a pompous stone like jerk like you was to save my father. You are like a stone robot for crying out loud! Like- like a eunuch!"  
"EUNUCH!"   
"AHHHHHHH!" Greal yelled from the back seat pointing maddly. They were about to crash into a stone asteroid and Bra swung up pulling over it. She spun the ship around and fired three missles at it. The rock blew and the dust cleared. Bra looked around and saw no more asteroids and the last were into the planet.   
"Uhhh all clear down here." Trunks voice said nerviously.   
"Okey." Hikoo said pausing. "How are things with you Hae?"  
"Fine." he squeeked. "Just fine!"  
"Er, let's head home then."   
  
When they landed Vegeta was waiting for them with a frown on his face. "Bra. Uub. I want to see you in the breifing room. Now."  
Bra nodded and walked with him down to the room. She didn't know what he wanted and hoped it wasn't about the wedding. She was in no mood to talk about it now.  
She stole a look at Uub. He was staring straight ahead. Back in stone-man mode.   
They walked in and Vegeta closed the door behind them. He them turned on them and yelled, "What were you thinking! Arguing like that in the middle of battle! That was neither the time nor the place or with the right company!"  
"You heard us?" Bra said in a tiny voice.  
"Everyone did!" Vegeta shouted. "Those head sets linked to every other one! Trunks and all them on the ground even heard you! You two are supposed to act like a happy couple!" He paused and took a few deep breaths. "Both of you represent your families and now the entire Monogatari empire. You will get along and like it. Is that clear?"  
Bra managed to nod stiffly.   
"Yes Vegeta." Uub said. "It won't happen again."  
Vegeta sighed. "I doubt that." 


	7. Chapter Seven

"So your dad blew a fuse?" Pan asked.  
"I've never been more ashamed." Bra said looking at her feet. It's been two whole days since the 'incident' in the ships. Word all over the palace was that the sayjin princess was leading Prince Uub astray. That she would lead the Monogatari to ruin. "All this time I've been worried about how unfair I was being treated. I never thought for a minute about anyone else. That Uub was in the same predicament ae me. What kind of Princess does that make me?"  
"A spoiled one." Marron answered. She was laying on the bed outstreached. She rolled over onto her belly and smiled. "You. Are. To. Be. A. Wife. Married. Long walk in the white dress. Honeymoon and kingdom to rule. You need o sit down and talk, not argue, with Uub."  
Bra sighed. "I know. I am to meet him for lunch in a half hour."  
"You better get going then." Pan said.  
"Wait!" Marron said as Bra stood up. "Wear your hair up."  
Bra touched a blue strand of her hair. "You think so? I always wear it down."  
"Exactly." Marron said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Trust me. I'm older and wiser."  
"You are only ten years older then me!" Pan argued. Marron hit her with a pillow.  
  
Twenty minutes later Bra walked down the halls to the valcony she was to meet Uub. Her silky ice blue hair was up in a tight bun with a few strands loose. Her dress was a white with short straps that criss crossed in the back. The sundress was buttoned up the front and came to her knees.  
She may have super speed but it still took her awhile to get dressed. She remembered what UUb said about her way of dressing and she had to agree he was right. She was no longer a single woman looking fora Saturday night date. She was a bride-to-be.  
Bra froze as she saw the suns light shine through the balcony doors. She smoothed her hair and dress. With a deep breath she walked out.   
Uub stood leaning his hip against the rail and looking out at the view. He turned and something flashed across his face, but only for a minute, then it was gone.  
"You're early." he said.  
"So are you." Bra said cooly walking up to see the view as well. Out in the far distance she could see the bridge she and the others first crossed when they got there. The sparkeling waterfalls and tall jungle trees made it look like a place from one of her old fairy tale books. Was the grass this green at home?  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Uub said suddenly. Bra nodded quietly. "We probably have at least one kind of tree from each known planet here." he continued. "My father, King Kri, wanted refugees that may come here feel at home."  
"That's sweet." she said.   
Uub looked to her. "Would you like to eat now?"  
"Yes." Bra said wanting to do something that may break the ice. She went to a chair and UUb pulled it out for her. Suprised a bit she sat down. Opposite her, he took a seat and poured some hot orange liquid.  
She picked it up and sipped the drink. "Mmmm. This is delisious. It tastes like warm bannana with some . . . . cherry."  
"We call it Dargon juice." he supplied. "Grows in an orcher in the royal garden."  
"There is a royal garden?!" Bra asked excitedly.   
Uub looked at her. "Yes. Do you like plants?"  
Bra shook her head wincing. "They always die on me. But my grandma has a big garden at home. She spends hours in it just looking for weeds or trimming the roses."  
"You are close with your human mothers parents?" he asked.  
Bra nodded. "Is that a problem?"  
"No!" Uub said a little too loudly. "It's just-er- I have never known many Princesses who care as much as you. Usualy they are caught up in their looks and who to be seen with."  
Bras eyes stared down at the drink in her hands. Up untill several months ago that was who she was.   
"I must appologise." he said out of the blue. "I lied to you that day in your room and I am sorry. And for my rudness in the battle. I was immature and endangered lives. It's just-"  
"Just what?" she asked.  
"I don't want this marrige any more then you do."   
Bra gasped. "You don't? Then why agree to marry me?"  
Uub shook his head. "My life givers-parents- want me to choose a bride before I was twenty one years of age. Like they did and their parents before them."  
"That's rediculous." Bra said. "You should marry when you are in love."  
Uub turned his head to the side. "Love? I'm not sure of this human word."  
Bra blinked. "You're kidding me. Who ever taught you earthian must have left out a lot to leave out love."  
Uub smirked. "Your father taught me."  
"Oh!" Bra gasped blushing. "Well, that explains it. He isn't the type to explain about emotions. Okey love is . . . " Bra played with a loose tastle of hair as she thought. Uubs eyes were glued to the movement. "When you care about something or someone more then anything else. It's like you can't breath."  
"Sounds terrible." Uub said.  
Bra shook her head smileing softly. "No. It's not. It's wonderful. And scary and exciting. Love is the thing that makes you feel alive and makes you happiest. I wish I'll feel that way someday."  
"You've never felt it?" he asked leaning towards her.  
Bra shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe. I mean I love my mom and dad. And Trunks and my friends, but I've never felt it the way I wanted to. With another guy." She blushed and looked over at the view. "I must be boring you."  
Before he could answer, the servers came in and set out the trays of food. It was a meat dish with sliced fruits on the side. As they left they bowed to Uub and backed out.  
She lifted a red slice of fruit to her lips and bit in to it. A bitter flavor fill he mouth and she lifted a napkin to her mouth and spit it out. She picked up her drink and swished it in her mouth an swallowed to get out the bad taste. By time the bitter flavor was mostly gone, Uub was laughing at her.   
"Shut up." she said wiping her lips.  
Uub stopped but his silly smile remained. "That was a slice of furry vine. Very bitter if you don't know how to eat it."  
"And just how do you eat it?" she asked sarcasticly.  
Uub scooted his chair over closer to hers and picked up a slice of furry vine. He dipped it in the grey sause in a bowl and ate it. "Sewrt Cream. Counter acts the bitter taste. Has bit of a kick though."  
Bra glared at him and picked up another piece of furry vine. She dipped it and bit it. This time though she tasted no bitter juice. A tangy liquid invaided her mouth and she smiled. "Mmmm." She took another bite. It was delicious. Better then sweet and sour pork, her favorite meal.  
"Everything else should be okey to eat raw." Uub said sliding his chair back across from her, smiling.   
  
For the rest of the day they sat talking about whatever the other felt like. Uub told her of how him and her father worked and trained together to stop the war. He thought he was boring her but she said he wasn't. She love to hear about what he father was up to for the past ten years.  
Finaly, the conversation turned to their wedding.   
"What did Seferivy mean by slaying a dragon and the 'feat of doomed death'"? she asked.  
Uub sighed. "Every man of royal blood must do certian things to prove his devotion to his bride. Origianly they were tests set up by the brides husband but now they are traditions. The dragon is in a cave a few hundered miles from here. I must kill it and bring back it's heart. A dragons heart once removed from the boby turns into a crystal."  
Bra made a face. "Poor dragon. Can't I just take your word for it?"  
Uub looked at her like she was nuts. "It has been done for generations."  
"Sorry, sorry." Bra said holding up her hands. "What about the doomed death thing?"  
"Easy. I must enter a chamber under the castle and remain there untill morning." he said.   
Bra didn't believe him. She rested her elbows on the table and glared at him. "Is that it?"  
Uub glanced at her. "I do not know what waits for me there. No one is allowed to tell me. Many die."  
"But you're really strong. I mean really really strong." Bra said. "You will be okey right?"  
Uub looked blankly at her. "If I dies then I am not worthy of you. It is tradition. It has been done for generations."  
"Yeah yeah." she said. "But what if you die? Aren't you worried?"  
"No."   
"Not at all?"  
"Nope."  
"Not even the incy-binciest bit?"  
Uub shook his head. "I've been training all my life for this. Seferivy sometimes drops hints but, I still do not know what it is." Suddenly he reached across the table and toook her hand. "Bra, I want you to know that as my future wife I will do anything within my power to make you happy. You are who I now live to protect. This may be a marrige that was arranged, but I will treat you as if you are the most important thing in my life. It is my duty to my parents and my people."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More soon okey? Please Review!!! I need some suggestions for inspiration. 


	8. Chapter Eight

"White."  
"Red."  
"White."  
"Red."  
"White."   
"Red!"  
"White!"  
Bra walked into the large clothing room, to see her mother and   
grandmother argueing with a chubby elderly green skinned woman with beedy  
eyes. She was told to go there first thing this morning by a server. It had  
been two weeks since her talk with Uub and things seemed to be okey between  
them.  
"RED!" the green skinned woman said. "Do you not understand your own  
language?"  
"Oh I understand." Bulma said angerly. "But my daughter will wear a   
white dress to her wedding."  
"White? Bah! Too plain. She needs some color to bring out her   
cheeks." As if that was it the woman turned and grabed a red dress off the  
many racks in the room.  
"White is tradition where we come from." Mrs.Breifs said. "It's to  
symbolize purity and kindness."  
"Listen lady, Queen Sater wants her to look her best on the big day  
and I am not going to listen to two over the hill women with split ends and  
bad fashion sence."  
Bulma and Mrs.Breifs eyes flashed red. "WHAT!" they both screamed.  
Bra ran up between the three of them. "Hold it. Calm down mom. You   
too grandma. What's going on?"  
The green women turned to her. "I am Sela, the official seamstress of  
Royal families that come to Monogatari. For sixty years no one has ever,   
ever insulted me as much as these two."  
"I will not have my child not wear white on her wedding day." Bulma  
said shaking her fist.  
"Wait a minute. The wedding isn't for a few more months." Bra said.  
Sela shook her head. "No. It's been moved up. We need a Holy preist   
in the ways of Monogatari cerimonies and the only one we can get is free on  
the 223rd."  
"223rd?" Bra repeated. "When is that. I'm not quiet used to the  
calander here yet."  
"Hmmm." Selas lips pursed in a thoughtful look. "That's a toughie.   
Earth has 365 days a year right?"  
"The wedding is in 29 days." a voice called from behind.  
They turned to see Vegeta entering the room. He was dressed in his  
usual black sayjin armor and under suit.  
Bra suddenly couldn't breath. She sat down on a step stool and Bulma  
kneeled next to her.   
"Do you need some water?" she asked.  
"No." Bra shook her head. "Wh-what? There's no way we can plan a   
wedding that soon!"  
Vegeta shrugged. "The entire planet is preparing for it. Have been   
since you arrived. Uub even will go off to slay the dragon tomorrow to get  
its heart stone."  
"Tomorrow!" Bra shouted standing up. "Will he go alone?"  
Vegeta nodded. "Don't worry. This is minimal compared to what he did   
in the war."  
"So red it is?" Sela asked slyly.  
Bulma glared at the woman. "White will be the color of Bras wedding  
dress. That is final."  
Vegeta snorted. "Back on my home planet, sayjins dressed in armor on  
days of ritual."  
  
Bra practialy stomped down the halls to the training room she was   
sure Uub was hiding at. She pushed open the door and walked right in the   
middle of the room. "I need to talk to my darling future husband."  
Uub looked up from a circle of men who were all talking rapidly to   
him in different languages each. He raised his right hand and snapped his  
fingers. Immediatly the men quieted and they all cleared out.  
Uub walked up to her and stopped a few feet away. "Yes?"  
Bra looked to where the men had all left and frowned. "You snap   
and they just leave?"   
Uub nodded.   
"How typical." she muttered.  
"What?" Uub asked  
"Nothing, er I came here to talk to you about our wedding." Bra said.   
"The fact that it's comming way too soon and I still don't even know how   
being Princess here will effect my life. What about my family when they go  
back to earth? I know Grandpa can't stay here with C.C. back at home. And  
mom is the vice president. Then if they want to visit it's a eight month   
trip. Then there's my school and friends and organizing the wedding. Goku   
alone could eat a normal buffet. Then there is the large green skinned   
woman called Sela who is about to get her mouth kicked in by my mom-"  
Uub leaned over and placed a finger over her lips. Once she stopped   
he removed it. "Princess, the wedding will be taken care of by my workers   
and servents. They will perpare enough food for a hundered Gokus. As for your  
mother and Sela, I will send down a guard to watch them if you want.   
Everything will be taken care of."  
Bra sighed in releif. "Thank you. I'm just not sure what is to happen  
at a Monogatari wedding. Is it like earths?"  
"I will have some books sent to your room. That will fill your need  
for studying. As well as some foriegn language dictionaries." he said.   
"Anything else?"  
Bra shook her head smiling.  
  
Later that night Bra sat at the foot of her bad reading a stack of  
books. She found the entire culture of the planet facinating. It seems that   
the planet was origianly a refugee planet made a few thousand years ago.   
Since then the many species have interbreed and married other species there.   
After centuries of this, the people choose a King. He was a warrior who   
protected endangered people from going extinct by protecting them.  
From then on the King and Queen were not called rulers, but   
protecters. They always put the people first.  
Bra sat back on her knees and streached. She needed a pick-me up. She  
hopped off the bed and went to the intercom that connected all over the  
palace. "Kitchen." she said.   
A few seconds later a voice came on. "Yes Princess?"  
"Uh, hi, can you send up something to eat. That is if it isn't too   
much trouble." she added.  
"No trouble." the voice wheezed. "What do you want?"  
"Hmmm. Furry vine." she said remembering the bitter fruit from the   
lunch on the balcony. "Oh! And add some sewer cream."  
"You mean sewrt Cream?" it asked.  
"Yes." she said.  
Within five minutes a knock came at the door and she answered. The   
servent shoved the tray in her hands and ran off quickly. Bra shrugged and   
closed the door. It was kind of late. She hoped she didn't wake him up.  
Bra sat on the bed and put the tray next to her. Food on the left,   
books on the right, she was ready to cram! She picked up the red juicey furry  
vine and swirled it in the sewrt cream. She shoved the entire piece in her  
mouth and munched down.   
The delicious taste she tasted before wasn't there though. It was as  
if she was eating nothing. No swettness, not even any bitter taste. She  
tried to spit it out but she couldn't open her mouth. Her entire mouth had  
gone numb!  
Bra got up and stumbled against the wall. Her eyes dried out and she  
rubbed at them to no avail. Her eyes were so blurry she could only make out   
shapes. She walked, tried to walk, to the intercom. Her belly convulsed and   
she shook uncontrolablly. The little blue buttom might as well had been  
miles away. She reached for it but lost her balance and hit the floor.   
Breathing irregularly through her nose she kicked the floor trying   
to make noise. But just doing so wore her out. What was wrong with her? Help  
me! Someone! she thought.   
The intercom . . . help . . . so dark . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More soon! Please review! I will have the next chapter up A.S.A.P. 


	9. Chapter Nine

AUthors Notes : Okey hopefully this will keep you satisfied for a little while. Also the name change is because someone told me there was already a DB fanfic called Royal Hearts. Well enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
Bra sighed and curled deeper into her pillow. It felt so warm and soft. She could stay there forever and not worry about the wedding or her father or the darn forign foods here. Foods? Bra opened her eyes and saw she was not in her bedroom. She sat up and saw she was in a single sized bed with white sheets and blankets. In fact, everything was white. The walls, the door even the table by the bed.   
Suddenly the door opened and a tall red skinned lizard man walked in. He wore a long white lab coat and was carrying a tray. "Good morning princess." he said. "I am Dr.Symph. You took quiet a tumble last night."  
"It wasn't a tumble. The furry vine. It-it did something." she told him. "Where am I?"  
The doctor smiled and held up a light to her eyes and checked her pulse. "At a private hospital near the palace. So it was the vine, eh? Thought so. It was your friend who found you. Goten, the other sayjin. He said he saw the tray of foods on the ground next to your body. I had it taken to a lab to be studied."  
"What was it?"  
Dr.Symph shoved a thermometer in her mouth. "A poison called Draki. Very rare and quick acting. You should thank your friend."  
"Can-"  
"Shhh. No taking while I take your temperature."  
Bra waited untill the doctor pulled it out and looked at it. "May I see my family. I want them to know I am okey."  
"Sure, sure." Dr.Symph said. "I will tell them your fever has broken and your breathing on your own. As well as awake."  
"I had a fever?"  
"Oh, yes. For quiet some time. You've been here for two days tossing and turning." he said leaving the room.   
Bra fell back and sighed. Poison. Who would do that to her? Would they try again?  
  
"Draki." Uub said to Vegeta. "Mostly used by assasins to kill victems quietly. Can't be taraced in the blood strem. Only the food it was injected in."  
"Good thing Kakarots boy was there." Vegeta said on a growl. "Think a Shishilac did it?"  
"No." Uub shook his head. "The like to watch their work to the end. How about a Dulack?"  
"Prefer to kill in groups. Mati?"  
"Too dumb to pull this off."  
Bulma waked over and shouted, "Bra is awake and all you can do is try to figure out who to kill next! I want both of you to go in there and see her. NOW!" She pointed in the direction of Bras room.   
Both men walked towards it without another word.  
  
"Thanks for finding me Goten." Bra said.   
"No problem." Goten said proudly. "I'm into the saving damsels in distress thing."  
Pan and Marron laughed. Trunks stood in the corner looking very worried. Marron walked up to him and, taking his hand, dragged him to Bras bed side.  
"I'm okey, big brother." Bra reasurred him. "They say because Goten found me so soon I should make a full recovery. I feel great already!"  
Trunks nodded. "If he hadn't though-"  
"He did!" Bra said poking him in the ribs. "Quit worrying. Hey Goten- What were you doing in my room anyway?"  
Goten rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nerviously. "Well, er, see- . . . ."  
"I too would like to know why you were in my fiances room so late." Uub said walking into the room with Vegeta.  
Goten blushed. The way Uub said it, it was as if her was accusing him of something. "Well, I saw the tray being carried to her room and thought I could sneek some food." He laughed.  
Pan rolled her eyes. "Just like grampa."  
Bra said up and streched her arms. "Well since I'm better I can get dressed and help with the wedding."  
"No such thing." Vegeta said. "You will wait here untill the doctor says you can go."  
"Like you always do daddy?" she said grinning.  
Vegeta looked away ignoring the question. "Uub we have to talk to your parents. This changes a few things." Uub nodded and the pair left.  
Bra flopped back onto her pillow. "No one tells me anything!"  
  
A day later she was finaly allowed to leave the hospital. Being allowed only in bed was terrible for her. Then she discoved something. "DOCTOR!"   
Dr.Symph burst in looking left to right. "What is it Princess?"  
"This!" she shouted pointing to her rear. There hung a brown furry appendage that wasn't there before.  
"What is it?" he asked. "Did you hurt your tail?"  
"No! I want to know what it is doing there!"  
Dr.Symph sighed. "Please calm down. Some proteins and vitamins I gave you caused the regeneration of your tail. So what?" He picked up a scalple. "Want me to remove it?"  
"No!" Bra said backing away. "I'll keep it. It's not SO bad."   
Soon she got dressed in a pink dress her mom dropped off(she had to make a hole for her tail.) and went outside. Waiting was three men from the palace to escorte her. She felt like a child as she lead in to the grounds where Uub, looking very good, waited up front.  
He was dressed in a dark blue long sleved button up shirt with the top button undone. He wore tight black slacks with high leather boots that went up to his mid-calf.  
Uub snapped and the men left. "I have something to show you. Please come with me." He extended his arm and she took it, tail thrashing, wanting only to go see he mom.  
Uub lead her around back to a part of the ground she had never seen before. Soon they went through a gold gate and onto a stone path. Purple leaved hedges with red flowers stood as a wall. As they rounded the corner she gasped.   
The entire side of the castle was an outdoor garden! Red flowers, blue flowers, yellow ones with orange stems and many more scatered the grounds and hedges. She let go of Uubs arm and smelled a red flower with a smile.  
"Do you like it?" he asked. "I remember you saying you like gardens because of your Grandmother."  
"You listened to that?" she asked.  
Uub nodded. "Yes. All this is the royal gardens of Monogatari. Species come universe round to see it because it is the largest collection of plants anywhere. It's your's now, you are my wife to be and you may come here anytime with your family."  
"Oh Uub!" Bra spun around and hugged him tioghtly. The sudden shift in weight must have caught him off gaurd because they both fell over.Bra sat up. "Oops. Sorry."  
Uub gave her a funny look. "What was that for? Do you not like it?"  
Bra laughed still on his lap. "No. That was a hug. A sign of affection or thanks. What do you do here on Monogatari?"  
Uub lifted his hand and brushed his knuckled softly down her cheek. Bra shivered as his fingers grasped a strand of her hair. Then she realized she was stradeling his legs and jumped up blushing. She looked away.   
"Er, thanks."  
Uub got up and walked up behind her. "There is something else I have to show you." he whispered in her ear. He took her hand and lead her to a opening in the purple hedge. "This is a hedge maze. I used to play in it alot as a child so we won't get lost. What I want to show you is inside."  
"Oh?" Bra said a little hazy. She tried to picture Uub as a kid, hidding from his parents in here and couldn't.   
He lead her left and right, carefully in each direction. Bra suddenly laughed at the concentration on his face.  
"What is it?" he asked stopping.  
"Nothing." But she laughed again. "It's just- you take everything so serious and strict. Like you've never had a day of fun in your life. I hope you're not this way on our wedding night." Bra covered her mouth not beleiving what she just said.  
Uub smiled suprising her. He steped close to her taking her other hand in his as well. He leaned in close to her lips and she thought he was going to kiss her. She wanted him to. MAybe that was why she teased him. He was to be her husband in every use of the word and she was yet to feel his lips against hers.  
"I'll be leaving that up to you." he whispered. He let go of her hands and turned the corner.  
Bra blinked. She had just felt his warm breath on her face and now he was gone. "Wait a minute. What does that mean?!" She walked after him hoping not to get lost and froze. Around the corner was the center of the maze. It was a fountian of clear crystal like water pouring over layers of grey stone. A blanket was layed out infront with a basket full of food set out. Uub layed on his side smiling softly at her.  
How does he look so sexy all of a sudden? she thought. His brown skin was so smooth and muscular. "You did this?" she asked.   
"Yes." he said. "I figured we could use some time alone from the wedding planning."  
Bra nodded. "That's for sure." She walked over and kicked off her shoes and laid down facing him. "Mom is going nuts. Trunks is tense because he thought he'd be married first. Marron and Pan try to help but end up-"  
"We came out here to forget about that." Uub reminded her. "No thinking."  
Bra smiled laying on her back and putting her hands behind her head. "Sounds wonderful." The sky above was so blue and sun so warm she wanted to be absorbed in it. But even if she did she would have to come back down. To be married. Bra swallowed. Uub wasn't so bad, he was strong and brave. But somehow she never imagined her marrage to be like this. She wanted to walk down the alise in a white dress with long trail with flowers in her hair. Then stand at the alter with the man of her dreams, a man who she had dated the been engaged to for at least a few years.   
"You're thinking." Uub said tapping the thought lines on her forehead.   
"Sorry." she said giving him a weak smiled.   
He rolled over and lifted up a peeled slice of blue fruit. "Here."   
Bra opened her mouth and he popped it in. She ate it withyout tasting it. She still wanted him to kiss her. Well Bra, she told herself, looks like the first move is up to you. "May I have another?" she asked sweetly.  
Uub reached over and grabed another. This time she pressed her lips tightly around it and sucked it into her mouth. "Mmm," she moaned. She smiled wickedly at him.  
Without asking her held out a third piece. She ate it and nipped at his juice covered fingers.   
"Does it taste good?" he asked huskily.  
"Try it for yourself."  
He slipped another slice into her mouth,but instead of dropping it in, he slowly slid it over her lips letting the sweet nectare to drip into her mouth. Not moving away he leaned over and kissed her lips. His tounge went over her lips before entering her mouth and claiming her lips with his own soft ones.  
Bra smiled and wrapped her arms about his neck. She felt electricity pump in her body from her bangs to her toes.  
Uub brought one hand into her hair and masasged her scalp in smooth movements. She pulled him closer to her so his entire upper body was laying across hers. A meteor could have hit and aliens invaded at that monent and she still wouldn't have cared. She just wanted to keep feeling this . . . passion.  
Uub suddenly sat up breathing heavily. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."  
Bra lifted a hand and stroked his cheek. "That's okey. I like it when you get carried away."  
Uub looked at her them with a look that made her tremble. His eyes were so bright and he looked at her with such a hunger. Suddenly her turned away and reached into the basket and lifted out a round object wrapped in tan paper. It was larger then a softball but smaller then a boweling ball. Bra sat up too wondering what it was.  
"Here. I almost forgot to give this to you." he said holding out to her with both hands. "An engagment present.  
"Oh Uub." she sighed taking it carefully. She sat up. "May I open it now?"   
He nodded with his face still a little flushed and she started to unwrap it. As she peeled away the layers it reveiled a circular shaped stone with uneven edges. It was a light pink hue and as she held it bare in her hands the color changed. It altered to a bright yellow with red flecs.  
"It is the dragon heart gem that I removed after slaying the dragon." he said.  
"This is it's heart?" she asked looking at it warily.  
"Sort of." he said. "See after a dragon dies a fair death, such as me challenging it, it's heart turned to crystal. It changed color because it atunes to your soul and aura."  
She remembered now. "How personalized." she said. She looked at the gem and felt a rush of admireation for Uub. "I love it." She sat it in her lap. "Did you get hurt?"  
"A few scrapes. Nothing serious." he said.  
"So when are you to enter that chamber?" she asked. "The one of doomed death."  
"Three days before the wedding. That way I will have time to recouperate or for the wedding to be cancelled." Uub said casually.  
"Why would it be-" Bra gasped realizing what he ment. "You could die!?"  
"I still have 25 days of training and preperation." he said. "A member of royal blood has never failed to pass this test. I will be fine."  
Bra crossed her arms and glared at him. "It's a stupid tradition."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. It's a stupid tradition. Where I come from if couples really need to prove their love all the time then that isn't much of a relationship." Bra said. "They trust each other without having to say it. Whoever started these traditions must not have had high self esteem if he didn't think himself worthy of his wife."  
Uubs eyes narrowed. "You think I'm for your planets traditions? All of the grooms family on one side and the brides on the other? People who have slept together long before getting married? And divorces just for the heck of it?" He shook his head. "Hell I wanted to marry a fighter so agreed to marry a sayjin. I figured if you were half as a good fighter as your father I'd be lucky. Guess I wasn't."  
Bra jumped up with the hairs on her tail standing on end. "Well here is one thing I know when it comes to fighting men." She brought her hand back and slapped him acorss the face. She turned on her heel and walked away, back the way she came through the maze and out of the garden.  
When she was nearly to her room she already regreted what she did. Why did she always have to lose her temped when she was around him. He really was a sweet guy. Bra gently touched her lips that still burned. And a dynomite kisser. She acted like such a jerk.  
She walked not into her room but the one across the hall. Pan was laying on the bed panting.  
"Another grueling spar session with Goku?" Bra asked.  
Pan nodded. "Grampa gets stronger with age it seems." She rolled over on her belly. "What's up?"  
"Um, I need some help with Uub." Bra said blushing.  
Pan looked at her funny. "Maybe you should talk to your mom or Marron about this. Boys aren't my good spot."  
"But that isn't what I need help with." Bra said.  
Pan sat up in her knees. "What is?"  
Bra took a deep breath. "Pan, can you train me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hee! Hee! Hee! More soon! Wonder what Bra is up to? 


	10. Chapter Ten

Bra rested her hands on her knees panting. She looked up from under her sweat dampened bangs and saw Pan smileing also a little out of breath.  
"Wow. You are advancing quickly Bra." she said. It had been about over a week since she and Pan had started sneeking out early and training all day. So far Bra had redeveloped her ki moves so she was able to match almost anything Pan could throw at her.  
Bra stood up straight and tugged on her grey sweat pants and white tank top. "Thanks. Dad showed me some moves when I was younger but when he left I stopped. Man, I forgot how great training made me feel." She streached and started hopping around on the balls of her feet. "One more round okey?"  
Pan shook her head. "Nu-uh. I think you're too much for me. Maybe Trunks should start teaching you."  
"Why Panny you sound jelious!" Bra stated  
Pan blushed. "Am not! Well, a little. But you seem to be getting really powerfull really fast. It's almost impossible."  
"Not if you have the right modivation." Bra said. And her modivation was to show Uub that she could be a fighter if she wanted to.   
"Pan! Bra!" Marron called running out to them. "We have to go get fitted in our dresses. Wedding is only in two weeks. Hurry up! Oh, and the Queen wants to see you Bra."  
Wonder what Sater wants? Bra thought. The three of them went inside and walked down the hall to the dressing room Bulma and Selas had taken over.  
As they walked on Bra spotted Uub dressed only in a pair of brown training pants heading their way. He had a towel around his neck so she guessed he too just finnished a training session.  
"Guys," she whispered to Pan and Marron. "Can you go on without me. I have to talk to Uub."  
"Oh I see." Marron said giving her a knowing wink.   
"It's not like that!" she said turning red. When she looked up again Uub was right in front of her. "Hi, Uub. Um, can we talk."  
Marron and Pan walked off and she leanded against the wall looking up at him.  
"What is it Bra?" he asked crossing his arms in front of his cheast.  
Bra twiddled her fingers and looked down at her feet. "Well, um see, I wanted to appologise for slapping you last week. I mean I know how important your traditions must be and . . . I . . .I'm going to need some time to get used to them." she looked up straight into his eyes and froze. His golden black eyes seemed to glow. "I . . . .sorry. ."  
Uub leaned over and kissed her fierce, hot and demanding. Her arms seemed to automaticaly wrap around his neck. How could passion hit this quick? She wanted to crush his body to hers so she could feel it all the way through her body.   
Everything seemed like it could wait untill later. She just wanted to live now. His grip tightened on her and he slide one leg between hers.   
His scent smelled strong and salty. She had known men who smelled good but none that smelled ~this~ good.Her fingers rubbed his bare back and he groaned richly. Because he was a foot taller he had to lean over, but that didn't seem like enough so he lifted her a bit to better hold her.   
"Good heavens!"  
Bra turned and saw a green haired girl servent blushing furiously and quickly skitter away.  
Uub sighed settiing Bra down on her feet. "I think we shocked her."  
Bra nodded still feeling a little light headed. "If she had come in a few minutes later she would have probobly fainted."  
Uub looked away but she could tell he was blushing. Bra stood up and smoothed over her clothes. "I, uh have to go to the dressing room but maybe we can get together later. Tonight?" she asked boldly.  
Uub glanced her way. "You can count on it."   
Bra felt warm under his eyes again so she turned and started walking off down the hall. As she rounded the corner she saw the dressing room and headed towards it.  
"That was quiet a display back there."  
Bra spun around and saw Queen Sater standing there in a silver dress and a black sash over her shoulders. She looked like an untouchable painting with her tan skin and long straight black hair.  
"Queen Sater!" Bra jumped. "Wh-what do you mean?"  
Sater smirked. "I mean the way you and my son were all over one another down the hall where everyone could see you."  
Bra wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. She felt so embarassed and she was sure her face was redder then a cherry.   
"How about was go for a walk." Sater said walking without an answer. Bra ran to keep up with her and soon they came out in the front of the castle on a stone balcony. Sater stood holding onto the front of her sash and looked out across the front of the palace. People scatered around selling goods and hanging banners for the wedding.  
"My son is quiet taken with you, Bra." Sater finnaly spoke.   
"I don't think so your magesty."   
"Call me Sater. You are to be my 'daughter in law' is what you earthlings call it?"  
Bra nodded.  
"Well you must not be very obserbant." Sater said. "Uub is a wonderful boy and has seen many things. During the war he was nearly killed many times and as much as I wanted him to come home and be safe, I knew he wouldn't. These people," she waved to the people below. "mean everything to us. Some are drifters, other have no where else to go. Either way we protect them. May I tell you a short story?"  
"Yes . . . Sater." Bra replied.  
Sater smiled serenly and gently ran her finger along the outline of the stones. "I was an only child of the previous King and Queen. When they died I was still a child and the weight of this world fell on my shoulders. Seferivy took care of my but law was that I had to marry at twenty one. that way I could produce an heir if anything happened to me." Sater smiled sadly. "Because of all the traditions that one might call silly no man wanted to bother with marrying me. I felt unworthy. No one on the entire planet that I was to protect wanted to prove that they truely wanted to marry me, not for the right to be king, but to show that they were strong enough for the people. As well as for me.  
"Then came Kri. Long white hair and pale skin. He was the son of an ambassitor who was wanting to start trade here. He was a scholor not a fighter so I doubted we'd have anything in common. We spent many nights together talking about trade rouits and the many uses of bako power." she laughed softly. "I fell for him. I guess you would call it love. He was so smart and funny. I never wanted him to leave. I even had insane thoughts of sabatoging his ship just so he could stay here a few hours more. But soon we came to terms on the trade laws and he was to leave. So I decided on the day for him to leave I would confess my feelings for him. That morning I couldn't find him though. At first I feared that he left and I serched all over the place. His ship was still docked but no had seen him. Then, late in the day he came in. His arm was broken in three places and his clothes were torn and covered in blood. I wanted to rush him to the hospital right away but then he held out something. Do you know what that was?"  
Bra shook her head.  
"It was a dragon heart gem. The fool had gone to fight the dragon for my hand in marrage." Sater laughed. "He had nearly killed himself but he said it didn't matter. He wanted to marry me and go through any other life risking traditions if I promised to be his wife forever. I, of course, said yes." The black haired queen reached into her dress pocket and lifted out a silver chain with a white stone on the end. "This is a chip from that same gem."  
"It's beautiful." Bra said looking at the swinging chain.   
"I understand Uub gave you yours."  
Bra nodded remembering the golden stone with red flecs in her room. "The way he gave it wasn't nearly as romantic as the way Kri gave you yours but I still like it."  
Sater put away her gem. "I won't lie to you. Marrying Uub won't be easy. The attempt on your life proved that. He has many enemies as well as your father. Killing you would hurt them both. They might try again. Knowing that are you still willing to marry my son?"  
Bra took a breath. She needed to help her father. And now that she knew that people might try to kill her she could be more cautious from now on. "Yes."  
Sater leaned over and kissed Bra on the forehead. "Take care of my son. He needs you more then you think."  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for now. More soon! Please, review! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

After a shower and light snack she decided to get dressed to meet Uub. She painted her nails in a sparkeling green that matched her silk dress. The dress went to the floor but had a pair of slits going all the way up to mid-thigh. It had no sleeves and a high neck but made her feel fantasticly elegant. She twisted her hair up in a bun and was adding her make-up when a knock came at the door. She added a few quick touches and walked over and opened it.  
"Princess," a short black haired male servent said. He had on a long tan robe and was only three feet tall. "Prince Uub wants to meet you in the garden maze on the side of the palace."  
"I'll be right there. Thank you." she said. The man quickly ran off and she closed the door. So he wanted to meet her at the maze again? Oh well, she thought. She walked out side and down the front stairs. She saw her grandmother walking down the hall carrying an empty glass.   
"Hello Bra. Where are you off to looking so pretty?" she asked.  
"Uub is meeting me in the garden. Oh, that reminds me. Do you want to see it tomorrow?" Bra asked.  
Mrs. Breifs nodded. "Sure. I'm just on my way to get another one of those delightful fruit drinks. Hopefully I can talk the cook to give me the recipe. Have fun with Uub."  
"I will." Bra said. She made her waay outside and went around to the side. She opened the golden gate and saw most of the flowers were just closing up for the night. She walked up to the enterance and wondered if he was already inside.   
Bra looked around and saw no one. He must be waiting inside, she decided. The maze didn't seem that difficult last time she was here. She should be able to find him. Holding her head high she walked in and to the left as she remembered.   
"CRACK!"  
Bra heard the snap of a twig and turned around. "Uub?"  
  
Mrs. Breifs tasted the pot on the stove. "Mmmm. A little salty." She turned to the cook whos race resembled a large praying mantis. "Maybe you should add a little cinnimon to make the sause topping sweeter. Let's see what we have here." she reached up and looked at the many forign herbs.  
"Well be careful." the cook said. "This is for Prince Uubs and Princess Bras dinner tonight."  
"Oh, you're delivering out to the garden?" Mrs. Breifs asked tasting a powder.  
The cook angeled his large head. "No. Uub is waiting out in the dinning room now for her magesty."  
Mrs. Breifs stopped her cooking and turned to the large eyes cook. "What did you say?"  
  
Bra felt an arm wrap around her from behind and she froze. This wasn't Uub! She grabed the arm and flipped the person over her shoulder. She instantly twisted the arm pinning the intruder to the ground.   
The purple bumpy skinned man growled. He wore a type of white body armor and black under suit.  
"Who are you?" Bra demanded.  
"Die devil woman!" a voice said from behind as something hit her hard in the back. Bra let go of the creature and fell forward. She got up as fast as she could and saw another one, a bit larger then the first, closing in on her. Bra jumped up and over on of the hedges. Her hopes of that buying her some time faded at they broke right through the hedges.  
Bra felt a sudden rush of anger. She wan't going to run this time. She was going to fight. She took her stance and as the larger one closed in. She jump kicked him in the jaw and elbowed him in the back of the neck as she passed. He hit the ground and the other fired a ki blast at her. Bra slapped it away and fired her own knocking the purplr skinned man through the next few hedge walls and out the maze. Bra took to the sky and spotted the fallen creature. She landed next to him and picked up up.  
"Who sent you!" she demanded.  
"Go to hell."  
"You first." she treatened forming a ki ball in her free hand.  
"Wait!" he pleaded. "It was Beta! H-he wants you-" he didn't finnish beacuse a different ki blast vaporized the monster.  
"Traitor!" the larger one roared. His hand smoked from the blast he fired. He charged at bra and he grabed her shoulders. She in turn grabed his and head butted him. She felt dizzy but kicked at the man trying to get him to let go. He ripped the shoulder of her dress and she head butted him again.  
He fell to the ground and she hammer blowed him over the head rendering him unconious.  
"Bra!"  
"Bra! Where are you!"  
Voices called and Bra panted looking at the fallen assasin. "Over here!"  
Uub, Trunks, Vegeta, Goku and Goten appeared and Trunks instantly hugged her.   
"Thank Kami you are alright." he said. He brushed back her bangs. "You're bleeding!"  
"Yeah. He grabed me so I head butted him." she said.   
Goten came up behind her putting his jacket over her. Bra looked down and saw her dress was nearly falling off of her from the tear.  
"A Glorak." Vegeta said glaring down at the purple assasin.  
Two gaurds showed up and carried the unconsious man away. "We'll talk to him later." Uub said. He walked up to Bra. "Are you okey?"  
Bra nodded. "Yes. There were two but the other killed the first one because he told me a who sent him.  
"Who was it?" Uub asked urgently.  
Bra frowned. She reached up and felt the wet blood on her forehead. "I-I can't remember. The fight was so quick."  
"That's alright." Vegeta said. "We'll get it out of him. You need to get that looked at and then rest."  
"I'll take her." Trunks said. Uub nodded and Trunks lead her to the hospital.  
  
"Well you'll have quiet a nasty bump for a while." Dr. Symph said. He wrote a few things on her chart. "But your sayjin genes should make it gone in time for your wedding. I'm looking forward to it."  
"My bump disappearing?" Bra asked.  
Dr. Symph laughed. "No, the wedding. Quiet a few Kings and Queens are comming to see it. Said to be a major social event. You'll be the center attention."   
"Great." Bra said. "I just hope no one else will try to kill me before we cut the cake."  
"Cut the cake?" Dr. Symph asked. "Hmm. that's an odd expression."  
Bra laughed in releif standing up and going out to meet Trunks.  
"Cut that cake. I like it!" Dr.Symph said to himself.  
"Clean bill of health?" Trunks asked.  
"Yep." Bra said. "I'll be find after a nights sleep."  
Trunks looked very releived. "Good. So when were you going to tell me you've been training?"  
Bra froze. "Is it that noticable?"  
Trunks smiled. "Look back on earth you had trouble beating mom for the remote let along beating the stuffing out of two well trained assasins. So was dad showing you some moves?"  
"Pan. I wanted to live up to the expectations of being a royal here." Bra answered. "Every King and Queen since Monogatari was formed have been great fighters. I want to show Uub that I'm not just some airhead half breed."  
"But, Bra," Trunks said. "you are."  
Bra tried to glare at him but failed and they both laughed as they left the clinic.  
  
  
  
  
More soon! Please, review okey? I could use some feedback. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Glorak. Killer for money or miss guided sences of glory. Uub sat back at his desk thinking. Ever since the last attempt on his brides life he began to be precautious, moody and a down right pain in the ass. Everyone in the castle was talking about it.  
"That sayjin woman is too much trouble."  
"I heard she paid those gloraks to attack her so she could hold off the wedding."  
"What wedding? I heard from the cook that King Kri might cancel it."  
"War! There will be another war!"  
  
Sater scooped up a golden necklace with red gems in it. "Bra, I think you were ment to wear red against your pale skin."  
"Oh Sater." Bra said touching the necklace gently. "I couldn't accept this."  
"You can and will." Sater said softly. She walked over to the dressing table as Bra looked at herself in the full length mirror. She wore a simple white dress that came to her knee. It had no sleeves so she let her hair down and cascade past her shoulders to her waist.   
Tonight was the engament party and everyone who was with in a few hundered lightyears was invited. Plus a few that lived really really far away. Tonight was the big night of classic traditions. Bra was to be introduced as the daughter of the royal general Vegeta and bride to be of Prince Uub. She was to meet and greet and dance a few Monogatari dances she had been practicing between grueling training sesions with Pan and Trunks. The wedding was only a week away so many of the visitors would stay till the wedding.  
"The necklace was passed down from Queen to Queen. Youngest daughter to youngest daughter." Sater said.  
"Why the youngest?" Bra asked.  
Sater shrugged. "Because she could learn from the mistakes of the older sisters it is assumed. Now it is yours to pass to your daughter or your sons bride."  
Bra picked up the Royal sayjin seal and hooped it over the other necklace. She felt a odd feeling in her belly and held her stomache.   
"Nervious?" Sater asked. "If you are that is fine. Just be yourself tonight. If you don't well, these guests aren't easily fooled."  
Bra nodded and a knock came to the door and opened. Trunks lavender haired head poked in.   
"Wow." he said walking in staring at his little sister. "You look so grow up."  
Bra looked him up and down. "You could say the same thing yourself." Trunks wore a fine blue suit with yellow shoulders and pockets. It was made of finer material then silk but was strong enough to maintain a powerfull blast.   
Trunks smiled and extended his arm. "I am to escort you your majesty." Bra took it and he smiled at Sater.  
Sater smoother her brown spagetti strapped dress that flowed to the floor like tree roots. "I will join you in a minute. I must prepare some things."  
Bra smiled and Trunks lead her down through the long hallway to the ball room. She couldn't help but notice the gaurds posted at every corner.   
  
"Shivan la monogatari de bungo!" Emperor Shivan said then made a laughing noise. He was an eight foot tall pasty yellow skinned, hariless creature that looked like he was part melted ice cream. He wore fine green robes with yellow stripes down the front.   
"He says that he glad him and Monogatari can 'party' like this." Seiferivy translated for Bra.  
"Oh." she turned to Shivan. "I am glad you are enjoying yourself Shivan."  
Seiferivy teanslated and the large man laughed. She slapped Bra in the arm and walked off saying something to his shorter three foot companion.  
"He said he likes you." Seifer said.  
Bra nodded rubbing her arm slightly. "Where is Uub? Shouldn't we be making appearances and acting all lovey dovey?"  
Seiferivy sighed. "He is checking security. Because you do not recall who sent the assasins."  
"I was fighting for my life!" Bra said in a hushed whisper. "Go find him." Seiferivy shrugged and walked off.   
Soon a hand softly touched her shoulder. Bra turned and saw her mother standing there in a stunning blue gown that perfectly matched her eyes and hair. Next to her was three elderly women varrying in shape.  
"Bra, this is Queen Mok," Bulma said. The short chubby one nodded. "Emperess Enro," a tall skinny one smiled. "and Lady Phif." The elderly redhead curtsied.  
"Oh Bra," Mok said taking her hand. "We just wanted to congratulate you."  
"Yes." Enro said. "For years I've been trying to get Uub to marry my child Nab, but *sigh* I guess it wasn't ment to be."  
"Nab is a noesy hag like her mother." Phif said. "That's why it wasn't ment to be. Besides, everyone knows Uub needs a fighter."  
Bra nodded along trying to follow as she women rappidly talked.   
"Oh well you will have wonderful kids. Your hair with his cheek bones-" Enro said.  
"Which cheeks?" Mok asked. "That Uub is such a stud puppy. I swear one time I saw him bend over to pick up a book and I nearly-"  
"Mok!"   
"Lighten up, Phif."  
"Bra, your father is outside avioding the crowds." Bulma whispered to her. "Can you go out there and try to convince him to come in and act like he wants to be here?"  
Bra nodded smiling. Vegeta was never good with crowds. Probobly because he was so arrogant and could kill what he'd call 'these lower life forms' in an instant. Plus anything to get away from these ladies talking about Uubs rear.   
"Pardon me." She made her way to the balcony where Vegeta stood alone looking up at the sky. Bra suddenly remembered that back on earth he did that alot. She'd wake up in the middle of the night from a bad dream or something and go looking for him with her doll. Soon she didn't even bother going to his room because he was usually outside.  
He had his back to her and she walked up clearing her throat. He turned and smirked softly.  
"Shouldn't you be in there?" he said.  
"Shouldn't you too?"  
Vegeta shrugged and looked back up at the stars. Bra walked up next to him and looked up too hoping to see whatever he did. After a while though she peered over at him and wondered what he was thinking in that sayjin armor of his.  
"You know a star is just a dieing planet." he said suddenly. "That take milleniums to burn completely out."  
"I know." Bra said.  
Vegeta turned and faced his daughter. "The planet Vegeta was bright red when it was destroyed by Freaza. Of course it only lasted a few minutes but still. One time when me and my father came here to see the coronation of Sater, that was a long time ago, he pointed out where Vegeta was at." He lifted a hand and pointed up. "It would be right between those two bright blue ones."  
Bra gasped in wonder. "I had no idea we were so close."  
Vegeta nodded. "I still see it as home in a way. Even when I got with your mother and settled down a part of me was always wanting to get away. Then when I did leave for that blasted war, I found myself only wanting to come back to earth, the dust ball that contains pathetic weaklings. Ironic huh?"  
Bra looked into her fathers black eyes that reveiled nothing. "Why are you telling me this?"  
Vegeta didn't answer right away sne then he sighed. "One common right all sayjins had on Vegeta was that they could choose there own mate. I feel as if you have been cheated out of that right." He reached out and took her hand. "Females would fight as a sayjin tradition. If they beat a man they had the right to reject him or accept him. But if the man won she would instantly be his." Vegeta laughed a bit. "Some females willingly gave up." His hand squeezed hers. "Trunks told me you were training. And this is why. Not because you really want to but beacue your genes are acting up. Bra, if you do not want to marry Uub now is your chance to leave."  
"Daddy," Bra said hugging him. "I can't leave you. Even if I have to marry some one I do not love." Bra felt his arms circle her. She will never love Uub, Bra realized, but she did love her dad. "Uub isn't that bad."  
Inside she heard Uub being introduced. She pulled away and smiled. "Come inside soon." She turned and walked in and saw Uub waiting for her. He was dressed in white pants and a black shirt cut low to reveil his muscular cheast. Around his waist he wore a red sash.   
She walked up to him arms out streached. Time to play happy couple, she thought. He took her hands and pulled her close. She tingled from the sudden body heat. She hugged him tightly and brought her lips to his ear.  
"Where were you?" she whispered.  
"Checking security."  
Bra digged her nails slightly in his back. "Leave me alone with these people again and I'll gut you."  
"You wound me, princess. Now smile and let's socialize."  
"I've done enough of that with those three." she said looking rappidly to Mok,Enro and Phif who were waving at them. "Make me go over there again and I'll sic them on you."  
His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."  
"Watch me."  
  
  
  
What do you think? Please review! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

It had been three days since the party and in four the wedding will take place. Bra tugged on the skin tight training suit she wore and walked over to the gravity machine and pressed the button to turn it on. She set it to 345x Monogatari gravity. Today her suit was blue and hooked around the neck. It fit like a swim suit that went less than halfway to her thigh. She opened her CD case and put on some music. It always helped her workout when she was alone.  
  
~She's taking her time making up the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside  
Guess she knows from the smiles  
And the looks in thier eyes  
Everyones got a theory about the bitter one~  
  
She streached out and started some basic moves. What her father told her shook her. He was willing to give up his freedom for her? Vegeta cared sometimes it seems.   
  
~Thier saying 'Momma never loved her much.'  
And 'Daddy never kept in touch  
That's why she shies aay from human affection.  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs he bags for outerspace  
And now she's waiting for the right Kind of pilot to come.~  
  
~And she'll say to him:  
  
I will fly you to the moon and back if you'll be . . .   
If you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?~  
  
She flipped on to her hand and did push ups. Her royal seal fell out of her shirt and the red center gem sparkled. She had ment it when she said she'd never take it off again.   
Bra knew that she was growing up. That ment taking responsibilities. Bulma needed Vegeta as did she and Trunks. But seeing him now and then leaving never to see him again? Not a possibility. She had to do this. He tail flicked.  
  
~She can't remember a time when she felt needed  
If love was red then she was color blind  
All her friends thy've been tried for treason  
And crimes that were never defined  
She says 'Love is like a barren place,  
And reachen out for human faith,  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for.~  
  
~So baby's gonna take a dive and   
Push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars.  
What a pleasent dream . . . ~  
  
Uub was such a mystery though, Bra thought as she rolled over to do sit ups. How did he feel about it all? Was he happy to marry? He did once tell her he didn't want to get married but he'd do it for tradition. Then things changed like that kiss in the garden. Was it just lust?  
  
~I would fly you to the moon & back if you'll be . . .  
If you'll be my baby.  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?  
  
Hold on . . . . hold on . . .~  
  
If it was lust is that all she had to look forward to in her marrage?  
  
~'Momma never loved her much.'  
And 'Daddy never kept in touch  
That's why she shies aay from human affection.  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs he bags for outerspace  
And now she's waiting for the right Kind of pilot to come.~  
  
~And she'll say to him:  
  
I will fly you to the moon and back if you'll be . . .   
If you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?~  
  
Bra cut the music. She couldn't concintrate. She needed a sparing partner. Bra suddenly got an evil idea. She turned off the power and walked past all the rushing servents putting up decorations to Seferivys training hall.  
She opened the doors and saw the men practicing with staves today. "Ahem." she called. Uub looked up and so did everyone else at the sight of her in her tight blue outfit. "I could use some training with my might be husband." She emphasised on might be.  
Uub snapped his fingers and the room cleared out. As the doors closed he walked up to her. "Might be?"  
Bra tossed her hair over her shoulder. "If you pass."  
"Pass what?"  
Bra smiled and circled him looking him up and down. Mok was right about one thing, he did have a great ass. "Sayjin females test their men. One of my own traditions. Tomorrow you do the feat of doomed death," she said in a tired voice. "and I want to see if you can even beat me."  
"You're serious." he said suprised.  
Bra nodded. "Uh-huh. And if you win . . . " she trailed her fingers playfully over his sweaty cheast. "you get me. All of me." Uubs eyes sparked with interest and she pulled away spinning a bit. "But if you lose I have the right to deny you and leave." He tail hung low. "My father goes home with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hee hee hee! Is Bra going to win and walk away with her dad? Or will Uub defeat her and claim his ~prize~? Please help me out here and review! 


End file.
